Can someone tell me what on earth is going on?
by Superminion
Summary: Hi, I'm Fliss, short for Felicity, Felicity Blossom Cadbury, no relation to the Chocolate company. I am thirteen years old and I live with my parents and my two brothers, but before I continue there are a few things I should explain...
1. Tragedy

**Hello, I know I really should be writing my other stories but this idea came into my head and now it's being parasitic and I want to write it before it goes away. This story is a typical +OC story although there will be no slashes other than those shown in the show since I don't write that sort of thing, it will follow the first season though I may do sequels of the others.**

**I hope I have answered most of your questions so I will get on with the story.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

I sat absentmindedly, staring at the video that was playing on the interactive whiteboard, my hand mindlessly doodling flowers down the edge of my work. The man on the video droned on, it was about protons or neutrons or something like that, I didn't really care that much, I wasn't listening. I wasn't really concentrating on my drawing either, I was too busy thinking. I was thinking about Mummy, it was hard, but I couldn't stop myself, she was in hospital at the moment, the doctors had given her weeks.

* * *

I can still remember how it all started; nearly two years ago, a month before my eleventh birthday, when both my parents picked me up from school, I should've known then that something was wrong. I got into the car and saw their sombre faces, I tried hard not to look at the large lump on the side or Mummy's cheek, she had been to the hospital that day to have it checked out. We drove in silence all the way to the hospital, I remember wondering why we were there, we parked and just sat there, then they spoke. They asked me what I knew about Cancer. I was shocked and stuttered my reply, they took me inside, to a special ward, we sat in a waiting room and watched the fish until some nurses came. They began to explain, it wasn't serious, they said, it was the most curable kind, they said, nothing to worry about they said. They said that the second time too, they said it was gone, it came back. But the third time it changed, they weren't sure, they said, there would have to be tests, they said, we would have to prepare for the worst, they said. And with that they gave up, stopped trying, and dedicated their time to making her 'more comfortable'. I felt the anger rise up inside me even now, what right had they to say that someone was going to die, to stop trying to save them?

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher walked up to the front and stopped the video. Everyone in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and began to pick up their stuff.

"Ok, pack your things and I'll see you next lesson" the teacher announced, "Don't forget we have a test next Thursday"

Great, a test, that's all I need, I thought angrily as I picked up my pink rucksack and began zipping my pencils back into their case. I finished packing my stuff and swung the bag onto my shoulders, then walked slowly out of the class after everyone else had left. I usually waited till last so avoid the rush, consequently I was usually late to the next lesson but generally the teachers didn't mind too much, they just look at my pityingly. Sometimes I really hate that, how people look at you as if you may break at any second, I don't need their sympathy, it's not as if they'll ever understand.

I walk slowly and silently in and out of the moving crowd; I don't need to worry about lessons at the moment since its lunchtime. I quietly make my way to the canteen, and finding a small table in the corner; I sit down and remove my plastic lunchbox from my rucksack. I eat my lunch quickly to avoid staying too long and then put my box away again. Picking up my bag once more, I walk to the library where I leave my bag on the shelves and go inside. I quickly find myself a book and hide on a beanbag in the corner, hidden by the bookshelves, then I lose myself in the fake reality, forgetting the real one.

I'm pulled back into reality again when the bell rings loudly in my ear, I jump up and shake my head to remember that I have to go, I quickly check out the book and put it in my bag. After lunch I had tutor so I went to the classroom and get my book back out again, looking up only to answer my name in the register.

* * *

The rest of the lessons passed monotonously, me not really paying attention and the teachers droning on. I was glad when finally the last bell rang and we were dismissed. I slowly packed up my bag, waited for everyone else to leave then left myself. I walked home in silence; I only lived just the other side of the field so it didn't take long. I daydreamed while I walked, I always wished that I could do something special, that no-one else could do, I can't really do anything, I fail at writing and maths just confuses me, if only I could talk and smile and laugh with people, but here I am trapped in my own imagination. Don't get me wrong, I can talk, I just don't do well with people, and they tend to ignore me anyway.

I reached my house and pulled my keys from the inside pocket of my blazer and open the door. Once inside I take off my shoes and dump my bag in a corner. I then make my way upstairs into my bedroom, it is quite small and painted pale purple, there is a bed with pale pink covers in one corner and a wardrobe in the other, one wall is covered with bookshelves and another has shelves with china models on, under which is situated a messy, paper covered desk. I pick up some black material and my sewing kit and lay them out on my bed, I sit cross legged next to them and proceed to sew blanket stitch round the T-shirt shaped fabric, I enjoy sewing it allows me to create stuff and take my mind off things, at the moment I am making a black T-shirt out of material I bought the other day, I was planning to embroider it with flowers or something like that. I have sewed stuff for as long as I can remember, when I was younger I used to sew clothes for my dolls, only recently have I started making them for myself, so far I have a cream dress and a skirt made out of my old jeans.

* * *

I was pulled once again from my reverie when I hear the door click open once more, and the excited shouts of my youngest brother, Sam. I should explain some, my name is Fliss, short for Felicity, Felicity Blossom Cadbury, no relation to the chocolate company, I'm only just thirteen, I have shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. I live with my Dad, my Mum, who is in hospital at the moment, and two brothers, David who is eleven and evil and Sam who is only five and very excitable.

On hearing the door I put my sewing down on the bed and make my way downstairs. Sam is just as bouncy and excited as usual, he runs up to me and hugs round my waist, I smile and ruffle his bright blond hair. David is sitting at the table setting up his laptop; his mousy brown hair is messy and spikey. My Dad's hair, which is also blond, is messy too, it looks like he has been running his fingers through it a lot, I frown slightly, he usually does that when he is stressed or upset. He flops down on the sofa and asks us all to come and sit with him. We do, David and I sit either side and Sam curls up in his lap. He sighs and tells us what has happened; my throat feels dry and sticky and tears well up in my eyes. He tells us how peaceful she looked, how he was with her for her last minutes, and how much better off she is where she is now. Tears stream down all our faces as we curl up and cry as a family, or what is left of one. Sam's head is nestled near my chest and I feel David's hot tears on my hand which is slung over Daddy's shoulder. We stay there for what feels like an age, just crying and hugging, until Sam lifts up his head and looks round curiously.

"Mummy not coming back?" he asks in a baby voice he has not used in a while.

"N-no, She's n-not" Daddy replies, his voice cracking. I cannot take it anymore, I get up and run outside, not even thinking about shoes, I dash into the garden, my eyes still streaming, and jump through the open zip and onto the trampoline, where I curl up in a ball in the centre cross. I lie there, hugging my knees and crying hard, this is where I always go to think, and to cry. Why did this always happen to me? I screamed but no sound came out, I banged my head on my knees and begged it to forget, it didn't. So I lay and cried and cried until my head was thumping, my eyes were red and I was feeling dizzy from dehydration. I slowly sit up, blinking away the tears for I have run out, I stand and jump almost robotically up and down on the trampoline, I mindlessly perform seat drops and back drops in quick succession as if that will somehow make it go away. But my mind is elsewhere, trapped in the hospital room with dirty sheets but an empty bed.

I am so lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice that I've stopped bouncing.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter, I hope I didn't make you cry too much, I'm sorry this is quite personal for me, I will say no more.**

**I am feeling particularly mean, but I found out from somewhere that mutant powers tend to manifest in times of stress, this was the only one I could think of. **

**I hope you like Fliss, by the way she can speak, she just doesn't.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Review, I want to know what you think!**


	2. Not a Dream

**I should warn you that I don't usually update this quickly, but since I have the ideas and the time I am doing so. I hope this is ok, I should also warn you that a lot of my ideas on fanfiction come from dreams I have had, and are therefore a bit crazy, the trampoline bit for example, other things however are a little more real.**

**By the way, I forgot last chapter, I do not own the X-men, but since I have yet to introduce them that probably doesn't matter. Nor do I own Spiderman who does make a fleeting appearance in this chapter.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

For a split second the pain in my chest disappeared and I felt a strange tingling sensation, like pins and needles all over my body. The feeling continued, I opened my eyes since I had closed them while crying. The first thing I noticed was that the garden seemed to be lit by a weird pink light, it was getting towards dusk and the sun had already passed the horizon so what was it? Then something else caught my eye, I could see the roof of the house behind reflected in the upstairs window of our house! How was that possible? Usually I only saw it on my highest bounces! And I wasn't even moving? I looked down. I saw that my entire body was enveloped in a fringe of pink light that seemed to hover millimetres from my skin and clothes; I in turn was hovering nearly two meters above the trampoline.

I screamed and then all of a sudden the tingling stopped. I plummeted downwards and hit the trampoline, bouncing back up again and again until I lost momentum. When I stopped bouncing I looked in disbelief at my now back to normal body. The light… was coming from… me? I shivered in the now cold evening air. What had happened? What was happening to me? I bit my lip and looked around nervously, had anyone seen? They would think I was a freak! They might hate me and dissect me! Luckily the garden was walled all round and no-one seemed to be in the next door gardens, all the windows of the house were dark except for David and Sam's room where a chink of light could be seen through the curtains. Daddy was obviously putting Sam to bed, David would be on his laptop, so none of them could've seen, I sighed in relief. Maybe I was dreaming, maybe it didn't happen, people saw funny things when they were grieving didn't they? Maybe that's all it was, my mind playing tricks on me. I shivered once again and stumbled towards the zip-door of the trampoline, it was getting colder, I still felt rather dizzy and my eyelids were heavy so I decide to go inside.

I slipped off the edge of the trampoline and tiptoed barefoot to the back door. I opened the door and slipped into the kitchen, a plate was laid out on the side with a glass next to it. I picked up the glass and drank the juice thirstily, feeling less dizzy I picked up the sandwich off the plate and took it with me upstairs. I sat on my bed and ate it, careful not to spill crumbs on the cover, when I was finished I got changed into my pyjamas and curled up into bed. I hugged my knees and cried myself to sleep. Just as I was drifting off I heard Daddy pier round the door and check on me, but I did not notice when I was once again enveloped by the strange pink glow.

* * *

I was woken quite suddenly as if from a nightmare, I could hear voices shouting in the other room just like usual.

"Dad! The moron spilt something again!" David shouted at the top of his voice.

"No I didn't!" Sam's childish objection came through the door.

It was so normal, maybe it hadn't happened? Maybe it was all a dream? I asked myself. But the truth hit me hard, it felt like a part of me had been ripped out and I didn't know what to do without it! I curled back up and screwed my eyes tight shut as if that in some way may make everything better. Realisation flooded in, if that was true then what about what happened after? Was that real to or just my imagination? Why did this all have to happen at once? I uncurled and resolved that since I was awake I should get up, so I did. I got dressed into my knee length pleated skirt and navy top with a butterfly pattern on, I decided I really didn't want to go to school, it was past nine anyway and they boys' arguing could still be heard from downstairs.

I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror frame of one of the photos on the wall and double take. I search in the draws under my desk and find a small hand mirror just to make sure. I look at my reflection, almost everything looks normal, my skin, my nose, my mouth, but my eyes, my eyes had changed, they were now glowing bright, neon pink! How did this happen? I ask myself, did that mean it was real? What happened on the trampoline last night? And what was happening now? I stared in shock at my new appearance.

After a while I put the mirror down and shook my head. If this proved that what I did last night actually happened, then I should be able to do it again shouldn't I? Ok, let's do this! I resolve. I stand in the centre of the room and close my eyes. Ok, fly. I thought hard. Nothing happened. I tried harder. Still nothing. Why was it not working? Last night I had done it without even meaning to and now I couldn't do it on demand! This was stupid! Why did I even think this in the first place? I bet Mummy would know what to do! Or maybe she would just think I was a freak! The last thought hurt me like a knife. I was once again lost in my own thoughts, so much so that I only just noticed when the tingling sensation came again.

I looked around; I was now hovering in the centre of the room, midway between floor and ceiling. Ok, now for moving, I told myself in my head. I tried various forms of sideways propulsion, even using my arms and legs to try and swim through the air as I would in water, all with the same result. No matter what I did I always stayed suspended halfway between the ceiling and the floor in the middle of the room.

Then all of a sudden it was as if the world had turned sideways, I seemed to fall across the room and slam against the bookshelf as if gravity itself had switched round! Then just as quickly as it had changed, the gravity righted itself and several books and other things fell to the ground. I looked around and found that, other than the things I had hit, nothing else in the room had been affected by the switch, the desk and bed remained in their places. I picked myself off the floor and began to pick up the books and things around me.

It was then that something caught my eye, it was a mask that had been sitting on the top of the shelves for years now, I had made it for a school project or something I think. It was a full face plastic mask that was divided in half diagonally, the bottom left half I had painted black and the top right was pink, a similar colour to what my eyes now were! It sparked an interesting idea in my mind, this thing I could now do, it was a power. A superpower! Superheroes had powers, there were loads of them over in America, and they were on the news sometimes. There was one in particular that stood out in my mind at that moment, a man in a red and blue costume, Spiderman I think his name was, he mentioned something about Great power coming with Great responsibility, that if you could do something, you had an obligation to do it. Did that count me too? Could I do something like that? I stared at the empty eyeholes in the mask.

The mask sparked another idea, I quickly put it down on my bed and made my way to the desk, there I found my sewing kit. I found a spare piece of black cloth from making my T-shirt, using myself as a measure I cut the fabric into a large house sort of shape which I laid out across the bed. There was something else I needed, I rummaged around in my wardrobe and swiftly found a hot pink vest type top, the seam was unravelling and I didn't wear it anymore. I cut up the side and, using one of my other T-shirts as a guide, drew and cut round the shape I wanted, I cut diagonally so the bottom of the pink shape matched the 'roof' part of the black shape. Then I began to sew them together, it took a long while and it was almost lunchtime when I finished. I rushed to try it on, I had made a short sleeveless dress that went down to halfway down my thigh, like the mask it was divided diagonally, but the top left part was pink and the other part black, I looked once again in the wardrobe and found a pair of pink leggings.

When I tried it on the effect was good, the mask however did not work, it was only cheap plastic and the paint was cracked. I was stopped in my work by Daddy calling me down for lunch, I realised that I had been so busy I hadn't realised how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten anything since that sandwich last night! Then I remembered my eyes. I couldn't just waltz downstairs with glowing pink eyes! They would think I was a freak! A monster! I then thought of something, I began once again searching the bottom of my wardrobe, having no luck I tried under my bed, Where were they? I thought annoyedly. Finally I found them, a pair of old sunglasses with pale purple lenses, they wouldn't hide it completely but just enough to make people believe it was a trick of the light. Looking in the hand mirror to confirm my suspicions, and feeling satisfied, I hid my work under the desk and made my way downstairs.

We all sat and ate lunch silently and awkwardly, except for Sam who kept trying to tell us about how he wanted to show Mummy his drawing. I sighed, sometimes I wished that I could be younger and then I wouldn't have to understand what is happening and no-one would expect me to. Luckily none of them commented on my glasses. When the meal was finished I decided I had to get out of the house, it was too quiet and awkward and full of memories. I got down from the table and found my keys then I left, shutting the front door with a clunk. I walked around aimlessly, not really caring where I was going. I was once more engrossed in my own thoughts, I was only awoken when my way was suddenly blocked by a large shadow, I stopped and looked up. I tried to turn away but my path was cut off once again, suddenly I was surrounded by a gang of massive boys.

"Well, Well, what's a pretty little girl like you doing not at school?" the leader leered; I turned and tried to flee but was cut off.

"Trying to run home to Mummy are we?" the boy who stopped me sneered and pushed me over. Tears welled up in my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry another cliff-hanger, before anyone asks, yes this is sort of based on my profile picture, I am currently working on a more permanent cover but if you have seen my other stories you will realise that I hand draw then computerise all my covers so it may take a while. As I said earlier I don't always update this quickly and tend to be erratic since I update chapters as I write them. **

**I hope this chapter is ok; I will maybe bring the X-men in next chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. in case you didn't realise, Fliss lives in England, sorry if I caused any confusion. REVIEW!**


	3. A strange proposal

**Hi, again this is quicker than normal but I will continue, I still only own Fliss and her family. Spiderman does make another fleeting appearance in this chapter too along with an OC from one of my other stories.**

**Here is a quick key for text-**

_Italics – _**Flashbacks or reminders**

'_Italics in speech marks' – _**mind speak or telepathic voices**

_*CAPITAL ITALICS IN ASTERISKS * - _**Robotic or mechanical voices**

**(Bold in brackets) – Author notes/comments**

**Hope this isn't too confusing.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"_Trying to run home to Mummy are we?" the boy who stopped me sneered and pushed me over. Tears welled up in my eyes._

* * *

I tried to shy away from them but was blocked at every turn, the leader advanced towards me with his fist raised.

"Well, Missy, you're going to give us all your money!" he sneered, he began to bring his fist down towards me, I threw my arm up to protect myself, but instead of just blocking his punch like I expected, a bright pink light flashed from my hands and shot straight at him, blasting him backwards. All the Gang-men looked shocked and began whispering among themselves.

"Girl's a freak…!"

"Let's get outta here!"

"Yeah, before she fries our brains or something"

All of them turned and fled, disappearing into the shadows of the alley. I looked round to see where I was then I also ran, and didn't stop until I was almost home.

* * *

When I was walking down the path I noticed something strange, through the front window I could see strange people in the living room talking to Daddy. I turned the key in the lock slowly and opened the door so it made no sound, through the half open door that connected the hall to the living room I could see the three figures I saw from outside. The first was a bald man who appeared to be sitting in a wheelchair, the other two were standing behind him, a dark skinned white haired woman and a scruffy looking black haired man who had an annoyed look on his face **(Ooh I wonder who they could be…? -_-)**. I soon found the source of his annoyance as Sam was jumping around excitedly for no apparent reason, as usual, the wild looking man made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl. The wheelchair man turned to his friend.

"Please Logan!" he reprimanded, then turned back to Dad, "As I was saying Mr Cadbury, the Institute really would provide the best support for Felicity with her… unique condition…"

He was interrupted again as Sam knocked some papers off the side of the table, the feral man glared daggers at him.

"Sam! Go upstairs and find something to do!" my Dad commanded, "And don't disturb your brother!"

Sam looked indignant but reluctantly obeyed, in doing so however he opened the door that concealed me and revealed my presence.

"Ah Felicity" the wheelchair man exclaimed, he turned back to Daddy once again, "Mr Cadbury, would it be convenient for me to talk with your daughter in private?"

"Certainly, Professor" he replied, "She may not talk though"

The 'Professor' man acknowledged this with some confusion, but gestured that my father should leave the room, which he did. I looked at the strange people standing/sitting in my house, why were they here? The professor man had said 'unique' as if he was hinting at something; it was almost as if he knew what had happened! What if they were evil scientists come to take me away and dissect me because I was a Freak! I worked up the courage and stepped into the room.

'_You are not alone, you are among friends, We will not hurt you' _the voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, I looked around the room curiously, my eyes settled on the 'Professor', he was sitting in his wheelchair and his index finger was pressed lightly on his temple. I cocked my head to one side and looked at him enquiringly.

"Felicity, my name is Professor Xavier, I run an institute for gifted children in America, I am inviting you to join, if you wish to" the Professor explained, "it is an institute for Mutants, people who, like yourself, have unique gifts which they do not entirely understand, at the institute we will help you control those gifts and use them for the betterment of mankind"

I was intrigued by his speech and looked at him interestedly.

"Chuck, why ain't she speakin', it's real creepy" the man the Professor had called 'Logan' asked, I turned and looked at him.

"She can speak, she just chooses not to" the Professor replied, how did he know that? It was almost like he could read… my… mind… the realisation dawned on me, they weren't going to hurt me because they were like me. I turned back to the Professor, my eyes wide, then I made up my mind, I slowly brought my hand towards my face and removed my sunglasses, revealing my tearstained neon pink eyes.

"I see" the Professor commented. "Felicity, we can help you, if you let us"

I considered and then nodded, I needed help, I couldn't do this all on my own, or even at home. Besides, if there were others like me I wanted to meet them, they wouldn't think I was a freak would they?

"Here" the woman stepped forward for the first time and gave me a brochure that looked like it was for a posh private school, "It's your choice"

The Professor turned to the Logan person.

"Logan, would you please tell Mr Cadbury that I wish to speak with him again" He asked, the man grunted his reply and walked off. He came back in with Daddy and I sat on the sofa as the Professor explained to Daddy all about the facilities and things the Institute could provide, though surprisingly he didn't mention anything about people with powers. There were all sorts of extra things like survival skills and things like that, after they had explained everything the group gave Daddy a brochure and left.

When they were gone Daddy turned to me.

"What do you think Fliss?" he asked, I nodded to show that I liked the idea and so he contacted the Professor to say I wanted to go.

After that everything seemed to happen quickly, it was strange thinking that I would leave the town that, excluding holidays, I had lived in for my entire life. I wondered what it would be like, whether they would accept me, and all sorts of things whirled round my head, a few days later the plane ticket arrived in the post, I was to fly to New York from which I would catch a train to Bayville which was where the Institute was. The next week we had the funeral and then before I knew it, it was the day I was catching the plane, I packed up all the things I would need into a pink wheelie suitcase which had been bought for the occasion.

* * *

Daddy and the boys all came to the airport to see me off, we cried a bit as we hugged goodbye and my sunglasses, which I had been wearing solidly since my eyes changed, got a bit smeary. An announcement came over the loudspeaker system so I had to go, Daddy put David and Sam back in the car and led me to the departure desk. I handed my ticket to the woman behind the desk and then put my suitcase on the special conveyor belt. Daddy wasn't allowed to follow me after that; I had to go through security, which was basically a really big arch thing. It was all so scary and big, I felt like I might be swept away at any moment, but luckily I managed to find a room labelled Departure lounge and waited there. I sat on the orange plastic chair with the small black and pink bag that was my hand luggage on my knee, waiting for my gate, which was number five, to be called out. I was woken from my thoughts by that very announcement.

_*WOULD PASENGERS FOR THE DEPARTING FLIGHT TO NEW YORK PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO DEPARTURE GATE FIVE*_

Following the directions on the signs, I made my way to the correct gate and lined up behind everyone else. We were then directed on to the plane via a large flight of metal steps. The plane felt small and claustrophobic as I walked down the aisle to find my seat, which luckily was a window one. I sat and looked out the small porthole like window as the jet engines roared to life and the plane accelerated down the runway. Once we had taken off I swallowed to stop my ears from popping and then all of a sudden we were up above the clouds. They were white and fluffy like cotton wool and I could see gaps of green which was the ground. I found myself wondering whether Mummy was up here, sitting on a cloud and playing a harp like in all those pictures at church, somehow I doubted that though, clouds are made of water vapour and not very good seats, I still believe she's out there somewhere though.

I opened my bag and took out my I-pod which I plugged into my ears and turned on. I sat there listening for a while then I must've fallen asleep because the next think I knew a woman in a blue uniform was shaking me awake and telling me we were about to land. Once more I felt my ears pop as we burst through the clouds. I saw the vast grey expanse that was New York and felt suddenly excited, I was in America! There were Superheroes in America, maybe I would get to meet them! Soon the plane landed and we all filed off, me waiting till last as always. I took my suitcase and went out of the airport and looked at all the tall buildings, everything here was really big!

* * *

As I made my way to the train station I saw a red and blue figure swinging from building to building high above me, closely followed by a blue and purple one who was flying! Well that was quick! I thought to myself, I hadn't been expecting to see any superheroes quite so soon, but then I was in New York, which is practically superhero central. I smiled and continued to the train station, which thankfully was only just down the road.

* * *

As I waited on the platform I looked around at all the other people, the Professor had said that there would be another person arriving on the same train as me. Most of the other people were business men and women, and although I had left in the late afternoon it was still only early evening here although the flight had taken several hours, time zones are confusing! As the train pulled into the station I spotted a small hunched figure wearing a large hood the covered their entire face, I wondered whether this was the person? The figure got on the train and sat hunched in the corner, I chose a seat nearby and sat down. I put my earphones back it and turned on my music. When the ticket man came I saw that the figure handed their ticket from a very long sleeve so that no hand was visible, I silently passed mine and had it clipped. After a long while the train driver announced that we would be stopping at Bayville, which was the end of the line so everybody had to get off, I looked round, the figure was still there. The train drew in and stopped and the figure and I waited until most of the people got off. I followed the figure off the train, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"This is Kurt" I heard a familiar sounding voice as I stepped out the train; I turned and saw the Professor and the white haired lady. "And Felicity"

I inwardly cringed at my full name, Fliss, I corrected in my head.

"Sorry, Fliss" the Professor corrected, right I forgot about that. I and 'The-figure-that-was-called-Kurt' followed both of them to a car; I wondered what other people I would meet.

* * *

**So, I introduced the X-men, well some of them, I hope it was ok. I am still working on the cover but it should be ready soon since I have started computerising it with my new graphics tablet.**

**The next chapter will be Episode 1, which I will need to re-watch to remind myself, but hopefully soon.**

**SuperminionXD**


	4. Welcome to the Institute

**Hi, before I start this chapter I have a couple of things to say, firstly, I realised soon after I posted the last chapter that Logan only returns to the institute in Episode 1 and therefore would be unable to be there to recruit Fliss, sorry but if you could just pretend that it doesn't matter.**

**Secondly, I have an Idea that I would like to run past you, it has come to my attention that particular X-men have particular Brotherhood members that they have a particular relationship/rivalry with, for example Kitty and Lance and Evan and Peitro. I was wondering if it would be ok for me to come up with an OC member for the Brotherhood that would particularly be Fliss's nemesis. Let me know what you think, because if I do it will be the next chapter.**

**Ok, now that's done, on with Chapter 4, or Episode 1**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

We had driven to the Institute, it was a really big mansion, and by that time it was early in the morning so the Professor began to show us around, we were in a room with bookshelves and even candles on the walls, it wasn't long before we heard voices.

"We're heading out Professor" a male voice called out.

"Just a moment you two, come here, I'd like you to meet some people" the Professor called back, a boy and a girl came down one of the arched corridors, they were both quite a bit older than me, the girl was tall with long red hair and wearing a light purple top and light trousers. The boy was taller than the girl and had brown hair, he was wearing a blue jumper and beige trousers and was carrying a rucksack, also he was wearing a pair of strange red coloured sunglasses.

"This Kurt Wagner" the Professor continued, gesturing to the hooded figure, and then turned to me, "And Fliss Cadbury, they arrived late last night"

"Hey Kurt, Fliss, this is Jean, I'm Scott" the boy, Scott, greeted, gesturing to the girl then holding out his hand towards Kurt, "How you doing?"

Kurt backed away and I hid slightly behind the Professor's wheelchair, worried what they would think of me, they didn't seem scary though.

"Kurt, Fliss, you are among friends here" the Professor assured us. Kurt put out his hand to shake Scott's, it was Blue and furry and had only two fingers and a thumb.

"Hallo" he spoke in a German accent; I stepped out from behind the wheelchair and waved. Scott seemed rather awkward about it but Jean smiled at me, she was standing on the Professor's other side.

"I was just telling Fliss and Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters, youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset, right Scott?" the Professor explained.

"Uur… so… you heard about last night…" Scott said awkwardly, I guessed that something had happened to do with his powers, whatever they were.

"Hard not to, it was on all the news channels" the Professor replied.

"It was a bad situation, and there was an accident, I'm sorry" Scott replied, confirming my suspicions.

"I know, fortunately no-one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more careful Scott" the Professor warned.

"Come on Professor! I'm packing a Bazooka behind each eyeball, what do you want from me!" Scott protested, this confused me, I didn't think it was possible to have guns on your eyes.

"Control Scott, that's what you're here to learn, that's why you're all here" the Professor explained, he turned back to me and Kurt who were standing a little way away. "Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam"

Well that explains the glasses, I thought, suddenly I felt rather lucky.

"Cool" Kurt commented, taking off his hood to reveal a blue furry elf-like face with yellow eyes long dark blue hair and pointed ears, again I felt lucky.

"How about you Kurt?" Jean asked "Got a special gift that brought you here?"

Kurt then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and a flash of light making me jump; he reappeared in the same way on the opposite side of the room, for the first time I saw a blue tail poking from under his coat.

"Maybe!" he joked, both Scott and Jean exclaimed.

"What about you Fliss?" Scott asked, turning to me, I looked back shyly and slowly removed my own glasses to reveal my pink eyes.

"He meant what are your powers" Jean persisted, I shied away.

"Fliss doesn't speak" the Professor explained.

"Oh" Jean acknowledged, "Could you show us?"

I nodded and closed my eyes concentrating until I felt the tingly sensation and opened my eyes, looking down at them, my body glowing.

"Nice" Kurt exclaimed Scott exclaimed also. I tried to float down but the feeling cut out suddenly and I fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Jean exclaimed as I picked myself off the floor and nodded.

"As you can see, we have a lot to learn" the Professor explained. "I'll be helping them get settled in, we'll talk more tonight"

Both Scott and Jean left to whatever it was they were going to, probably school. Kurt and I now followed the Professor out of the room. We re-met up with the white haired woman whose name was Storm for reasons I did not know and first we went to Kurt's room.

"Voa, zis room iz mein?" Kurt exclaimed, looking round at the large room with the arched window and a big double bed, I wondered if my room would be as big as this, my room at home is tiny and has only just enough room for my bed and shelves.

"Of course Kurt, that's why your parent's sent you to us, because they knew you would be happy here" The Professor explained.

"Happy? How can I be happy when I look like this?" Kurt asked, looking at himself in the mirror. "I scare people"

I saw Storm place a brown parcel on the bed; she held another one under her arm.

"I have a surprise for you, Kurt" the Professor said, bringing what looked like a digital watch from his pocket, "Put this on"

Kurt took the watch and strapped it round his blue fuzzy wrist, the effect was almost immediate, the blue furry figure blurred out of sight and instead was a normal boy with five fingers and normal white skin, the only recognisable feature was his hair which was the same only a little less blue.

"I don't believe it!" the boy that had taken Kurt's place exclaimed, "I'm normal!"

He examined his new reflection in the mirror.

"Of course you're normal Kurt, but not because of that machine" Storm replied.

"Storm is right, normal is what you truly are, never think otherwise" the Professor agreed, "this is just a disguise so that you'll not be persecuted by those who do not understand your gifts"

He demonstrated by deactivating the watch.

"I understand Professor" Kurt replies reactivating it, "But none the less, you rule!"

Storm and the Professor smile, I wonder if they have anything to hide my eyes, these glasses won't fool anyone for long, they're hardly blocking at all. They turn and lead me down to another wing and show me my room, it is much the same as Kurt's, I suspect they are all generic, I wonder if I get to decorate it?

"Here Fliss, I have something for you too" the Professor says, he gives me a pair of almost opaque pink glasses, I look at them. "I wanted to create a Holo-watch like Kurt but unfortunately that wouldn't work due to the luminescent properties of your eyes, so these will suffice"

I nod my thank you and try them on; to my surprise I can see just fine, as if I didn't have them on, I smile as they both leave. After they have left I take the glasses off again, my suitcase is already on the bed, I notice a brown package next to it and remember the similar one on Kurt's. I sit down next to it and put it on my lap. I take the top off and cautiously look inside, the first thing that catches my eye is a pink circle crossed by a black X. Underneath is a piece of pink and black cloth, I take it out to reveal that it is in fact a short sleeveless dress, identical to the one I had made the week before except made out of a more durable spandex-like material, same with the leggings, but there is also a white belt with the pink and black X buckle I had seen before, a white Alice-band and a pair of white boots that went up to my ankles. I dress up in the outfit, which is surprisingly comfortable, briefly wondering what the X stands for, and unpack my suitcase to find my sketchbook, I lie across the king-size bed and draw absentmindedly until lack of sleep and Jet-lag takes over me.

* * *

I am woken suddenly by a rumble of thunder and flash of lightening; I sit up and look out the window. Well that's why she's called Storm, I think to myself, as sure enough is the figure of Storm, now wearing a dark grey outfit with an X as the Cloak broach, her eyes white. I get up and go to see what is going on. I walk through the maze of corridors; the storm makes it all spooky, like a haunted house or something. I hear noises of crashing and fighting, what is going on? I follow the noise and find myself in the large entrance hall, there is a loud shattering noise and I see Kurt in a blue and red costume fighting with a strange looking boy in a green shell-like outfit who shoots his tongue out at Kurt but hits the window instead, Kurt flips and lands on a light on the ceiling above me.

"This test is now over!" the Professor's voice announces, "Todd Telansky does have the special gift of the X gene, he is welcome to join us if he so desires"

"the only thing I desire is blue boys fuzzy head!" the boy retorts, jumping like a frog off of the banister he was on and shooting out his tongue which wraps round Kurt's arm, and lands on top of him causing the light they're on to swing violently. They both fall off and look set to land right on top of me, but just as they are about to hit me there is a flash of light and I feel strangely dizzy. The sensation stops and all of us are in mid-air; we plummet to the ground and land in a heap. We pick ourselves off the ground and I realise that the room has changed. A red light appears and lights up the large metal chamber.

"Vas in vier, vere are ve?" Kurt exclaims, that's it, he must have teleported us.

"You're askin' me, fool? You brought us here!" the green boy retorts. I look around nervously, something doesn't feel right. The boy looks at me. "And who are you?"

"Ahh, I think I'm about to regret it!" Kurt exclaims as strange looking guns slide out of the wall, I back away, my eyes wide. The guns begin beeping and aiming in us, a green beam shoots out of one and we all jump out the way, I instinctively fly up out of the way without even realising. Suddenly all hell breaks loose, the green and blue beams are shot everywhere and large metal tentacles come out of the walls. One heads straight towards me, I try to dodge but instead the gravity switches round again and I fall across the room and hit a bit of metal wall, I barely have time to react as a gun folds out of that wall and aims at me. The gun glows and begins to fire at me, but all of a sudden a red beam comes out of nowhere and hits the gun, making it explode. I look round and see another boy; he looks sort of like Scott only he has on a blue and yellow costume and a red and yellow visor type thing, he presses a button on the side and another red beam comes out of his eyes and hits another gun. A girl who looks like Jean is floating near the ceiling with her hand out towards Kurt, who is also floating, the green boy is still running from the Lasers.

_*CONFIRMED SHUT DOWN IN FIVE SECONDS* _

A voice announces from all around the room.

"Oh, I get it; it's a training area, vatch!" Kurt exclaims, and then teleports on to the big gun, "I just pull ze plug and… Ahh"

He pulls the plug out and instead of turning off like he expected the gun goes crazy and starts throwing him off and firing everywhere, I try to run to the door, dodging the blasts. Then lightening comes from nowhere and fries the gun into bits, all the guns and tentacles retract and fold away into the walls.

"Forget this man! I've seen enough, I'm outta here!" the green boy announces hopping out of the room.

"Telansky!" Scott shouts after him, "Sorry Professor, I couldn't stop him"

"It's alright, Cyclops, he wasn't ready to be one of us" the Professor explained.

"I blew it too, Professor, you were wonderful to me and I guess… I just don't belong here" Kurt admits and teleports away.

"Nightcrawler! Wait!" the Professor shouted, everyone seemed to have codenames of some sort, maybe I should have one too? I wonder

"No sweat, Professor, I'll take care of it" Scott said, leaving the room. I looked at the spot that Kurt had been standing.

"Don't worry Fliss, Scott'll talk him round" Jean comforted, "He's good at that"

I looked up at her thankfully and she led me up out of the underground levels and into the mansion.

"Have you thought what your codename will be yet?" She asked, forgetting that I don't talk.

I smiled at her and gestured for her to follow; I took her to my room where I found my sketchbook and turned to the page I had been drawing on earlier. It was a picture of a cartoon version of me wearing my new uniform. Underneath was a single word written it pink coloured lightening.

Laser

* * *

**So here is the first episode, I hope it was ok and I didn't go too far out of character for anyone. What do you think of her codename? Is it ok? Next chapter will be Fliss's first day of school, and I will introduce my OC Brotherhood member. Please tell me what you think!**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Review!**


	5. In the Dark of Night, Creatures Stalk

**This is just a corrected version, if you've already read this chapter it is much the same except for some words that make more sense, for example it is now all in the same tense.**

* * *

**Hi, this chapter is an introduction for my OC enemy for Fliss, actually technically there's two, or three it's complicated. Neither of them are part of the Brotherhood yet.**

**This is set between episodes 1 and 2, think of it as episode 1.5. I hope it makes sense.**

**I have researched the American Schooling system so it should be right; correct me if it's not. Also I thought it would be better if the schools were joined together because of the whole Darkholme/Mystique thing, I don't know if that actually happens in real life but run with it.**

**SuperminionXD**

A few days pass relatively uneventfully, but life at the Institute is far from normal. I'm still getting used to Kurt randomly popping up places. Other than that I'm settling in ok. Some things are confusing, like the fact that some words mean different things in America, the other day I got so confused as to why people were talking about underwear until I realised that they were taking about trousers!

"Hey, Nightlight! Get your head in the game!" I hear Mr Logan shout. I start and fly to one side, dodging a blast from one of the gun turrets and returning fire with my pink 'photon blasts' as they had been christened. Logan had started calling my 'Nightlight' after discovering that I glowed in the dark, he seemed to have nicknames for everyone, like Kurt was Elf and Jean was Red. One thing I have yet to get used to though is the Danger Room, of course the name isn't exactly comforting, at the moment we're in a simulation where we have to get to a red button on a platform at the end of a rocky gorge that's lined with gun turrets. Which honestly I think was rather unfair, I've only been here a week, plus it's really early in the morning.

Which reminds me, today will be my first day of school, it's really confusing because the American school system is really different to the English one, at home I am in year 9 which is the third year in secondary school, but here I am in 8th grade which is the last year of Junior High. Bayville Junior High is attached to Bayville High, which is where the rest go so we have the same Headteacher and I can go join them at lunch which is good because otherwise I would just end up on my own because everyone thinks I'm strange because of my 'not talking' thing.

Wait, back to the training, I fly ahead and scout out the target, I see Kurt teleport on top of one of the turrets confusing it and causing it to fire randomly, I dodge a couple of the shots then Kurt teleports away with part of the mechanism causing the gun to explode. Scott and Jean meanwhile are also taking out various guns, Scott with his red 'optic beam' and Jean by levitating small rocks at them. I hover by a clear patch of cliff, just watching, but in my distraction I don't notice when another gun pop up right behind me and begin firing at me. The beams hits me point blank causing me to lose concentration and plummet to the ground; I slowly pick myself up off the floor. As I do there is a beeping sound and the scenery dissolves into blue squares and disappears altogether. We all trudge out of the room. When we are outside Mr Logan pulls me aside and Scott stops behind me, Kurt and Jean continue.

"Where were you half the time Nightlight?" Mr Logan asks, "You can't just hand back and let others do the work, you have to focus on the matter at hand, you're in a team now and you need to act accordingly, the most important part of Teamwork is communication"

I look down at me feet but feel a hand on my shoulder and look round.

"What he's trying to say is that we're here to support you, when you're ready to speak" Scott corrects comfortingly.

I look up at his yellow and red visor and back at my feet.

"I shall speak when necessary, but only as Laser" I reply nervously, cringing at how posh my English accent sounds next to his American one.

"Good" Mr Logan acknowledges then walks off abruptly.

"Thanks" Scott smiles reassuringly, "Now don't you have your first day of school today?"

I nod nervously, and then run off after a small wave. I go to my room and change from my X-Uniform into my normal outfit of a knee length pleated skirt and a pale pink T-shirt with a butterfly pattern on the front. I tie my hair in plaits on either side of my head and pick up my old school bag from the floor then I make my way to the front foyer. There I meet Storm who is taking me to school today, normally I would be expected to catch a lift with Scott since he is the only one with a car, and we can't turn up at school in the X-Van, but since it is my first day Storm has to come to get me properly enrolled.

* * *

When we get there we go to the Head's office, though apparently since we are in America it's called Principle instead, she is a scary looking woman with short black hair and square glasses, she looks at me as if she's scanning me. Then introduces herself as 'Ms Darkholme', Storm discusses with her my situation and I am given a timetable and dispatched with one of the Secretaries. The Secretary is quite nice; she takes me to my first class and leads me inside. The teacher it seems already knows of my arrival as she turns to the door and walks towards us.

"Is this the new student?" she inquires the Secretary.

"Yes, this is Felicity Cadbury; I am told that she prefers Fliss though" the Secretary replies.

"Ok Fliss" the teacher turns to me, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

I look at my feet and the Secretary attracts her attention and whispers something in her ear.

"I see" she acknowledges, looking at me interestedly then turns back to the class, "Class, this is Fliss Cadbury; she is an exchange student from England"

The class make various 'Acknowledging noises' but a few just continue chatting. I am seated on the end of one of the desks and given a text book with diagrams on the front, my first class is Biology. I don't really like Biology, thinking about people's insides and stuff just makes me feel sick, but I battle on anyway, no-one tries to talk to me and I just struggle through the work.

* * *

It isn't until halfway through the class that there is a large disturbance, the door is flung open and a girl steps in as if she owns the place. She looks a lot older than me so I don't know why she is in this class; she has waist length jet black hair with a long straight fringe that almost covers her dark grey, almost black, eyes. She is wearing a black velvet tube like top that exposed her perfectly flat stomach, her skirt, made from the same material as her top, is insanely short and both garments are scattered with silver stars. A small pendant the shape of a crescent moon hangs round her neck and matching earrings sparkle in her ears. On her feet was a pair of silver strappy sandals with three inch heels which she obviously didn't need, which caused her to tower over everybody.

In many ways she could be considered beautiful, the boys in the class certainly seem to think so judging by the looks on their faces, but her black painted lips are twisted into a disdainful sneer. She seems to cast a shadow over the entire classroom, which even the teacher is not immune to. She walks into the classroom swaying her hips and sits down on the chair furthest from the front, then she proceeds to push the chair back and lay her crossed legs on the desk in front. She casts a gaze around the class which settled on me, she glares at me as if she didn't deem me worthy to be in her presence, then an evil looking glint appears in her eye.

Slowly and nervously, the teacher restarts her lesson, but with more hesitance than before. The rest of the lesson seems to pass a lot more slowly. When it is over I slowly pack up my things and exit the classroom. Almost as soon as I leave the classroom I feel the shadow fall over me, I turn and see the girl, this time she is flanked by two other girls who could for all intents and purposes be clones, they're slightly shorter than her, their hair and eyes are shoulder-length shining bronze and piercing light grey, all three have the same aloof expression. The two clones wear similar clothes to the original girl; their outfits are, like themselves, identical in every way, their cropped strapless tops are dark orange in colour with matching skirts. Their sandals are gold, as are their pendants and earrings which, instead of the moons worn by the other girl, are small cat faces with bright green jewels for eyes and tiny engraved whiskers.

"Perhaps you would like our help?" the original girl says unemotionally. I try to turn away.

"You don't understand…" the clone on the left says, in the same voice as the first.

"… It was not an offer" the third girl completes the sentence. The black haired girl steps forwards and snatches my timetable from my hands; she then looks at it scornfully.

"Follow me" she says and she turns abruptly, her hair swishing behind her, the two clones do the same. I have no choice but to follow, she has my timetable there is nothing I can do, I run to catch up with them. They lead me down various corridors until they come to a door which they open and the smaller two girls stand at either side, the third, original girl turns to me.

"Right in here" she sneers, the room on the other side of the door is definitely not a classroom, I try to back away but I am grabbed by the other two and thrown in, there is a clunk as the door locks behind me. I hear the giggling the other side of the door.

"Midnight did you…"

"…see her face?"

"Sure did Sienna, Amber"

"Yeah Ni, it…"

"…was cool!"

I hear a ripping sound then the giggling voices fade.

The room I was locked in is in fact a broom cupboard, I can see by my own dim pink light. I step back and jump as I knock into a mop which clatters to the floor. I'm stuck here, doomed to live out my life locked in a store room. Tears spring up in my eyes, so much for being nice to the new girl. I sit down and resolve myself to wait for someone to find me. It is a typical storage cupboard, most of the walls have brooms mops or other long handled items balanced against them, on one side there is a set of shelves which hold what looks like various cleaning chemicals. The air smells strongly of bleach and other disinfectants, I do hope someone finds me soon; breathing in these things can't be healthy. One of the cleaners was bound to come soon; they would find me, though explaining the 'glow in the dark' thing might be hard…

Wait what am I thinking? I can't just give up! There must be some way out! I stand up and try to kick the door down, unfortunately it stays solid. There must be something else I can do! I look down at my faintly glowing hands. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! I congratulate myself for my own genius. Then once more approaching the door I place my right index finger on the lock, I close my eyes and concentrate on just the tip of my finger, I feel the now familiar buzzing sensation as the energy concentrates in the end of my finger, then I release it, still only from the end of my finger. I open my eyes as the small spark of pink light penetrates its way through the lock, just like the gun turrets this morning, rendering it useless. The door promptly swings open, I smirk and blow on the tip of my finger much like a cowboy would a gun, it takes more than that to take down an X-Girl!

My celebration is however short lived as I notice the small pile of torn up paper on the floor. My Timetable. I bend down and gather up the pieces to see if it is resurrectable. I take my rucksack off and take something out my pencil case, and Kurt said it was strange to bring tape to school, I remember and giggle slightly. I carefully spread out the pieces and began putting them together like a puzzle, it takes a while but eventually my timetable is once again readable. Unfortunately the corridors are beginning to fill again; I've been stuck for a whole lesson! According to the timetable I've missed the entirety of… English, great, so much for good first impressions.

I replace the tape and my newly repaired timetable back in my bag after discovering the fact that it was now break. I stand up and make my way to the 'High' part of school where Scott, Jean and Kurt are sitting on a bench outside, the Professor organised it so that out breaks and lunches coincide. I slide on the end and take off my bag.

"So what do you think of school in America so far Fliss?" Jean asks, I shrug and nod at the same time, what they don't know can't hurt them, besides, it wasn't like I was planning on letting it happen again. Both Kurt and Scott accept it but Jean looks at me suspiciously, I cringe inwardly, I should've known better than to lie to a telepath. Luckily she lets it pass and the conversation moves on.

* * *

The rest of the day goes ok; I don't see head nor tail of the black haired girl, or her clones/accomplices. It isn't until I walk out of the detention I got for missing English, apparently my lack of vocal response counts as no reasonable excuse, that I see them. They stand in a line with the same formation as before, blocking my path. Everywhere else seems deserted.

"Well look who got out of her cupboard" the Raven haired girl mocks coldly. I try to go round them but they move in sync to block me once again.

"She's ignoring us…" the clone on the left smirks.

"…that's not very nice…" the right clone continues so that from just hearing it would seem as if it was the same person.

"…is it, Midnight?" the left clone concludes sinisterly.

"No, it isn't" Agrees the centre girl, whose name was apparently Midnight. "Amber, Sienna"

The two girls step forward, completely synchronised. They leap simultaneously in an attempt to pin my down, I instinctively dodge up into the air. I barely have time to realise and regret what I've done when I notice a change come over them.

"You will not…"

"…get away with thisss" they hiss.

As I watch their facial features begin to transform, their eyes become green and slitted like a cats, fang like canine teeth grow so they sit over their bottom lips. Their hair becomes longer and wilder with furry ears on the top of their heads and claws grow from their curled fingers.

Stunned by their sudden transformation I just hang their motionless as they coil up and spring as one. I jolt from my shock and dodge once again, this time to one side. They miss me but land fluidly back on the ground, they prowl on all fours, hissing and spitting at me. It's as if they are no longer human, well actually that part was obvious, but how? Are they like me? I barely have time to think further as the now half-cat girls resume their attack; I change tactics and try hitting them with Photon blasts from my hands, causing them to hiss in pain.

Then all of a sudden something even stranger happens, which is saying something considering the events of the past two weeks, a strange cloud of blackness seems to appear from nowhere and engulf all of us. I don't even have time to wonder what is happening before I am knocked to the ground. Great, of course, cats can see in the dark, well that is just unfair!

I can hear the two cat-girls slinking around in the darkness, but once again I can't see head nor tail of them, which reminds me, do they have tails? Remind me to check when I get out of this thing, I tell myself. I gasp as a claw swipes my arm, I look down to see if it is ok, but find that I still can't see anything, come to think of it I can't even see my hand in front of my face, are my eyes even open? What happened to glowing in the dark, it's dark now? Why aren't I glowing? I try to make myself glow brighter but it has no effect. I can still hear scratches of claws on tarmac as the cat-clones circle me like animals stalking their prey.

Then all of a sudden my eyes felt really weird, the black seemed to fade into grey, with blobs of lighter and darker shades. What was happening? I panic. I hear cat-like giggling; if they think they're getting to me they've got another thing coming. That's when I notice it, the grey blobs of my new vision, three of them look almost humanoid, and those exact blobs match the directions the giggling is coming from. It's almost like those cameras they use in nature shows to see nocturnal creatures like foxes or badgers. Two of the shapes are circling round me on all fours like I thought the cat-girls were doing when I couldn't see, the other is just standing there, her palms held out in front of her.

I am distracted from this when one of the prowling forms turns and springs towards me, I counter with a Photon blast, which in my new vision is invisible, it hits dead on throwing the surprised cat-girl back and causing both her and her fellow cat-clone to screech and yowl. Wait both of them? It's like their connected or something, hurt one you hurt the other, which explains all the sentence completion and synchronisation. I fire once again at the closest figure causing both figures to slump to the ground. Now for getting out of this… whatever it is.

I look around the grey world I can now see, everything looks pretty much the same as it did before it went dark, just showing in different shades of grey, then there were some things that look white, like the heating pipe that goes up the side of the building. Where could all this darkness have come from? And what had Midnight been doing throughout the entire thing? And why was she just standing there like that? Wait, that's it! It was her! Then that means all I have to do is stop her from doing it and everything should return to normal!

Ok, now to test that theory. I thrust my hand towards her and unleash a Photon blast which hits her, causing her to falter. The darkness seems to waver allowing small chinks of light to filter through, which barely shows up on my strange vision, but I still notice. I try again, this time she is thrown back and the darkness evaporates into wisps then dissipates altogether. My eyes immediately adjust as my vision flicks back to normal. I can see the two now unconscious forms of the cat-girls, now returned to their human selves, and the fallen Midnight. The latter glares at me darkly.

"We will be back" she warns, "After all, you cannot escape from the DARK"

As she said the last word the darkness envelopes both her and her accomplices, the clouds dissipate to reveal that all three have disappeared. Having missed Scott's lift I end up having to fly back to the mansion and hope that no-one sees me, they probably won't believe what they see anyway. I land in front of the door and sneak in.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this" a voice announces, I look up and see the Professor and Logan standing in the Foyer. I freeze like a deer caught in headlights. I unfreeze and look down at my feet, expecting to have a lecture on not being home on time.

"We're not saying it was your fault, we were worried about you" I look up at the Professor inquiringly. Why would he be so worried about me, he had only met me two weeks ago?

"Hey kid, what happened to yer arm?" Mr Logan asks, I look down and remembered the scratch that one of the cat-girls had given me. It begins to sting and smart causing me to flinch.

"Fliss, what happened?" the Professor asks concernedly. I look back at my feet.

'_May I?' _the Professor's 'mind voice' asks inside my head.

'_If you wish' _I reply in my own 'mind voice'

I watch as the events of today play out once again to my 'inner eye', and the Professor sees also. He seems interested in the three girls, apparently Cerebro, whatever that was, had picked up a reading but it was erratic and confused, but decides against trying to recruit them given their actions, which I am especially glad at. I mentally ask him about what happened with my vision during the fight. He seems intrigued by it but explains that it is probably a new part of my powers, he tells Mr Logan to put that to the test in my next Danger room session.

After that I am taken to the medical room where Storm appears with first aid for my arm. When she finishes cleaning and dressing it I am dispatched to my room and told to rest and 'recover'. I walk to my room, find my sketch book and lie down on the bed.

Just another day in the life of an X-Girl, I think, not really knowing how right I was.

* * *

**So here you have it, I introduced my very own villains! I shall explain some things before I finish though, **

* * *

**Fliss's Power Profile**

**Name: Felicity (Fliss) Blossom Cadbury**

**Codename: Laser**

**Powers: Photon and Graviton emission and manipulation - can control the gravity around herself, hence the flight, and emit photons in her Photon blasts as well as from the rest of her body, hence the glowing in the dark, she cannot turn this off. She can also see in different wavelengths of light, e.g. UV or Infra-Red. Room for development but I will give no more away.**

* * *

**Villain Power Profiles**

**Name: Midnight (Ni) Blade **

**Codename: Dark**

**Power: Dark matter creation and manipulation - can create clouds of 'dark matter', an unknown substance that absorbs all visible light, and control them. Does however need to concentrate to keep the clouds from dissipating.**

* * *

**Name(s): Amber and Sienna Lynx (Twins)**

**Codename: The Lynx Sisters**

**Power(S): Feline transformation and conjoined consciousness - can transform into a half cat forms and have a 'hive mind, as in one consciousness controlling two bodies, hence the sentence completion, how in sync they are and how if one gets hurt they both do.**

* * *

**That is the longest chapter ever! Over 4000 words! See you next time with episode 2.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	6. Gifts and Perils

**Hi, Superminion is back with Chapter 6/Episode 2! And is talking about herself in the third person, which is strange so she should probably stop now. **

**Ok, I stopped, now on with the story, I hope it is ok**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I still don't own the X-men, if I did I would command them to exist in real life, then I would make myself a mutant and join them, that is if I didn't join the Fantastic 4 first, but I am getting off track.**

Again some normal days passed, Midnight and the Clones have been ignoring me since the incident, probably because they were too busy sucking up to the Principle. **(Ooh, I wonder why that is… XD) **I was getting on ok at school, though no-one actually talks to me, but that's fine by me. Today though I'm not going, the Professor is taking Jean and I to recruit another mutant picked up by Cerebro, which as it turns out is a mutant detection system and how they found me. He keeps mentioning something about 'Shining examples' I'm not sure how I count as that, except maybe in the physical sense. Jean maybe but not me. We both report to the hanger and get on the Blackbird; I am wearing my usual pleated skirt and a dark blue t-shirt with silver butterflies on it and of course my glasses. The Professor flies the plane while me and Jean are passengers.

"Why just me and Fliss?" Jean asks, also voicing my own question, "Why not all of us?"

"Because, you're the ones that can connect with this girl" the Professor replies.

"I hope so" Jean sighs, "But then how are we handling the other kid Cerebro spied out? The one in the foster home?"

"Yes, Lance Alvers, let me worry about that, I'd like you two to just keep your focus on Kitty's parents" He explains, "Remember, you're models of what we're offering them, no pressure"

"And to think I passed up a nice relaxing midterm for this!" Jean laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about?" the woman, who was obviously Kitty's mum, asks, "How do you know Kitty?"

"Please, may we come in for a moment?" Jean asks, "We'll answer all your questions and anything you need…"

"Excuse me Miss, you can talk to us Out Here" Kitty's Dad interrupts.

"Very well, I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition, we simply want to help her through it" the Professor explains, "Why don't you tell us about last night?"

The couple both look shocked.

"Last night is none of your business!" the man exclaims, "Please, just leave us alone!"

He and his wife both go back inside the house and shut the door behind them. Well that was a useful trip, I think sarcastically.

"Next time let's just call and get hung up on, less hassle" Jean echoes my thoughts.

"You'll need to get in contact with Kitty directly, at her school" the Professor explains to us.

Later, Jean and I got to the school, on asking one of the receptionists we are directed to a sports field. Just as we get there the ground seems to shake like an earthquake, which is strange since I'm pretty sure we're not on a fault line or anything, and this is the third tremor in the last ten minutes! Maybe that's what her powers are? Well her or the other guy the professor was talking about. The Quake causes a crack from one of the buildings where three boys are standing down the field and to a long jump strip, where a mean looking girl with sandy coloured hair and wearing earrings, which I'm pretty sure isn't allowed, is running. Just as she jumps a wave of sand seems to whoosh up from the ground and land on top of the girl causing her to fall and be covered in sand.

One of the boys on the roof, and I'm still sure they're not supposed to be there, waves across the field, causing another girl with a brown pony tail to turn and run towards us. She runs straight into Jean then continues in a panic. Both me and Jean turn to see her disappear, I guess this is the one we're looking for. We follow her to an empty drama studio.

"Kitty! Kitty?" Jean calls out to the girl, we spot her knelt down on the stage and Jean walks up the isle to get to her I hang back, "Are you alright?"

The girl gets up from the floor and begins to back away.

"That Ra-Ra-Riley a friend of yours?" she asks Jean bitterly, I guess she's referring to the girl who got covered in sand, "Because, like, I had nothing to do with what happened out there in the sand pit"

"I know, and I'm not Riley's friend" Jean explains.

"Well you look like you'd be her friend" Kitty retorts, hiding her face behind a mask she took off the wall.

"Kitty, there's no need for masks, I know what's going on" Jean comforts.

"You, like, don't know anything, and neither does that creepy guy out there!" Kitty shouts, after removing the mask.

"Who, Lance? Forget about him, this is about you, you and your wonderful new gift" Jean explains.

"I don't have any gifts, just a curse" Kitty replies dejectedly, I feel sorry for her, I never really had the chance to wonder about what was happening to me because of what happened to Mummy and how quick the Professor came, it must be horrible to not know and think yourself a monster, but she has two happy parents that are there for her, she doesn't know how lucky she is.

"Only if you let it be" Jean explains, "I'd like to help you understand it, together we could…"

"Look! I don't want any of this! It's like hard enough just being like normal, you know?" Kitty protests.

"Kitty, look I want you to watch me for a second, please?" Jean asks, Kitty looks up at her. Jean stretches out her hand and concentrates, the mask in Kitty's hands begins to shake as if it's alive and trying to get free, Kitty let's go and the mask hovers there before, with a gesture from Jean, hangs itself back on the wall.

"How'd you do that?" Kitty exclaims.

"The same way you can pass through walls, and Fliss here can fly" Jean explains, gesturing towards me as I move closer down the aisle. "Like you, one morning I woke up and I had this power, and trust me, I hated it too"

Kitty seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"I-I don't believe you!" Kitty shouts. "This is a trick!"

"No, no you do believe me, I know because of my other ability, I can read your thoughts" Jean explains. Kitty doesn't seem to like this; she backs away with her hand to her head.

"No! Stay out of my head!" Kitty shouts, putting her hands over her ears. "No!"

She turns and flees.

"Kitty wait!" Jean shouts after her, she runs down the aisle and almost bumps into me.

"Are you gonna like freak me out too?" she asks before fleeing once more. I look at my feet and tears spring into my eyes. Jean jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Piece of advice Red, I'm the only friend that girls gunna need and I'm gunna be teaching her what's what, so you just back yourself off" the boy from the room warns sinisterly before pushing Jean out the way. "That goes for you too"

He pushes me as well causing me to stumble and more tears to spring up, thankfully though he couldn't see that due to my glasses. I regain my footing and look at my feet sorrowfully.

'_Are you ok Fliss?' _Jean asks telepathically and I feel her hand on my shoulder.

'_Yeah, I just feel sorry for her, she's so upset but she has no idea how lucky she is, she has loving parents that want to protect her and lives a normal life' _I reply mentally, she's lucky to have a normal life, something I haven't had since before I was ten.

'_She'll be fine, now I need to contact the Professor, we need to stop her making a big mistake' _Jean replies and we end our telepathic conversation. We walk outside and Jean gets out her phone and explains the situation to the Professor.

"We need to get changed and meet him round the front of the school" Jean explains, so we find a suitable place and change into our X-Uniforms, then we meet the Professor.

"This is most disturbing" the Professor comments for apparently no reason.

"What is it Professor?" Jean asks.

"The girl, Kitty, I'm sensing her from the office" he explains, "I called her parents earlier, they should be here any minute"

As if on cue the couple run up to us, not seeming to notice our strange uniforms, I was still apprehensive about showing people my eyes but I don't think they noticed them either.

"Where is she?" Kitty's dad asks as they run up to us.

"She broke into the office" Jean explains

"She's never done anything like this before!" the woman exclaimed.

"Go with them, Jean, Fliss, I'll catch up" the Professor instructs, we run towards the office.

"Let go of my Daughter!" Kitty's dad shouts as we enter the room to see Lance trying to pull Kitty by her wrist.

"That's far enough old man!" Lance retorts, he thrusts his hands out in front of him and his eyes roll back into his head, the ground begins to shake causing a bookshelf right next to us to start falling over. I guess that answers my question as to which of them it was. The books land on top of Kitty's dad.

"No! Stop!" Kitty shouts, trying to pull away from Lance.

"They're just gunna confuse you Kitty" he dismisses, "We're outta here!"

"Kitty Please! We can work through this together!" Kitty's mum shouts.

"Let go of me!" Kitty shouts, Lance causes the wall to crumble.

"We're in control now, we make our own way!" Lance tells Kitty, the bookshelf starts falling on top of Kitty's dad but Jean stops it with her telekinesis.

"Kitty, I've pushed you to this I know, I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong!" he apologises, "I'm not perfect, I'm learning, just like you are!"

"Daddy?" Kitty exclaims.

"Forget them!" Lance commands, "come on, I'm bringing this place down!"

He makes more shaking so chunks of the ceiling fall in. Jean shields us with her telekinesis, and I break up some of the chunks with my photon blasts.

"You called your gift a curst, if you go with him, I guarantee it will be" Jean shouts

"Please Kitty, listen to her" Kitty's mother begs, clinging to her husband.

"Sweetheart! We love you!" her dad calls out.

"They're too late! You're with me now!" Lance protests

"No!" Kitty screams, her arm phases out of Lance's grip. "I'm not!"

Lance roars in protest, and a pile of ceiling fell right on top of Kitty. I stand in shock, he had just killed Kitty! But I hardly have time to think as the rest of the room begins to tumble down! Jean creates a telekinetic shield around us but seems to be struggling. We're stuck in a chamber and I can't blast us out without the ceiling collapsing.

"No! Kitty" Kitty's mum cries.

"My little girl!" her dad exclaims. The room continues to crumble, but a hand appears out of one of the largest chunks, followed by an arm and then the rest of Kitty's body.

"Whoa!" she exclaims.

"Kitty!" her mum exclaims. The three of them hug, which causes tears to collect in my eyes.

"Like, everybody grab onto me, I'll get us out!" Kitty explained. We all obey, placing our hands on Kitty's shoulder, slowly we walk forwards towards the wall of rubble, I gasp as we simply slip into the solid matter, it feels rather strange and it is very dark. I feel the strange feeling wash off me as we emerge from the rubble.

"Yes Kitty, it is a gift, and you've used it well" the Professor greets.

"Mom, I'm so sorry" Kitty says hugging her Mum, "And Dad these people, they like wanna help me, I trust them"

"I know Sweetie, and so do I" he agrees and turns to the Professor, "Professor, we have a lot to talk about"

"Yes, we do" the Professor replies.

After him and Kitty's Dad finish discussing arrangements and Kitty comes back with us to the Institute. As Jean shows her round I go back to my room, seeing Kitty with her parents made me think a lot about my own. Daddy doesn't even know the real reason I'm here. I lie down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling, I automatically plug my earphones in and flick to a specific track, knowing full well it would make me cry, I let the music wash over me.

* * *

The music fades and I blink my teary eyes.

"That was like, totally amazing!" a voice exclaims, I start, I hadn't even realised I was singing! I take out my earphones and look over, I find Kitty standing in the doorway. "I'm, like, sorry if I intruded or anything, it's just Jean said you didn't speak so I, like, wasn't expecting to hear anything"

I smile to tell her its ok and motion for her to come in, she does so and sits next to me on the bed.

"So, like, what are your powers? Jean said you could fly" she asks

I smile and get up off the bed, then I lift myself off the ground, much like I did for Scott, Jean and Kurt, and make my body glow.

"Wow, that is like, so amazing" she exclaims, "But I have to ask, what is with your eyes, they are like, totally pink!"

She obviously hadn't met Kurt yet or she would know about the more physical side to our mutations. I shrug, oh well, I made another friend!

**So, there you have episode two, it would've been shorter but I wanted to put the end bit in with the song and Kitty, I hope it is ok.**

**SuperminionXD**


	7. The Rogue

**Hi, and here is episode 3, don't expect all my updates this quick I am simply writing this due to the fact that there is a festival going on across the road from me and I can't sleep, not that I have anything against festivals but it's the middle of the night for goodness sake, and I have exams!**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I got bored of writing Kurt's accent so from now on I will just type it normally and you can imagine the accent.**

* * *

'_X-Men, report to the Danger Room'_

I jump at the Professor's telepathic summon, I'm not very used to it yet.

"I, like, wonder what it is?" Kitty exclaims as we meet on our way to the sub levels,

"Storm says Logan's doing a demo" Scott comments as he and Kurt join us in the lift, Kitty edges away slightly.

The lift whirrs to life and we all get out at the right level and find the Danger Room control room. Jean and Storm are already there, Kurt hangs upside down and begins eating a bowl of popcorn I didn't even realise he had been holding. Kitty still seems wary of him; it's strange that she can cope with my physical mutation but not his. I hover into the air and cross my legs like you do in infant school; it looks almost like I'm levitating by meditation or something. Soon after the Professor brings up a video on the screen, it looks like a live feed and shows a black clothed figure dodging the weapons in the garden, it is slightly unnerving that there are guns there but apparently it is for our own protection. The figure manages to get into the mansion through an air vent, like in a spy film or something, he jumps over several LASERs and then he drops down and looks around suspiciously.

"Impressive, you got past the automated defences by going through the air vents" Storms voice comments as she steps from behind a wooden pillar which is strange since she's still in the room with us, "but you won't get past me!"

She causes a window to open and wind blows through the room, the invader jumps back up into the air vent.

"Testing me hmm? It's time you remember why they call me Storm" she shouts, her powers causing a lightening like aura around her. Dark clouds fill the previously blue sky and thunder rumbles, rain pours into the chimney flushing the figure down the air vent and into the danger room.

"You're looking a little flushed, and the forecast isn't good" Storm, the one with us, comments to the figure who tries to jump but is blasted by ice courtesy of her. He breaks free scattering ice everywhere.

"Now that was cold" he announces.

"Then let's warm you up" Storm suggests, guns unfold from the walls and fire at the intruder who dodges then unsheathes blades from his knuckles and proceeds to stab the gun with them causing it to electrocute him and throw him off, exploding in the process.

"Got any other party tricks?" he asks, the mechanism whirrs to life and a circle of the floor lifts up and extends some rotating claws. The figure dodges the spinning arms and rips the centre mechanism with his 'claws'.

"Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine" the Professor speaks over the microphone.

"Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo" the figure shrugs and takes off his mask to reveal Wolverine, not that it wasn't obvious already.

"Was that Demo as in Demolish or Demonstration?" Scott asks, causing me to giggle slightly. "What was the point?"

"The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems" Storm explains.

"That's right, bub, and I'd say ours needs a little work" Mr Logan says as he walks in to the control room.

"That was tight; I give it two thumbs up!" Kurt exclaims, failing to realise that he is upside down so his thumbs up are actually pointing down.

"The vents were pretty easily breached, maybe we should electrify it or install poison gas sprayers" Mr Logan suggests to Storm.

"Wolverine" Storm warns.

"Alright, alright, knock-out gas" he resigns.

"Is it just me or is anyone else, like seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty asks, on getting no response she continues, "Oh right, it's just me, great"

"Relax Kitty, you'll be fine!" Kurt comforts before teleporting next to her to jump, "We are right beside you!" he ports to her other side, "Popcorn?" she jumps away "Sorry, next time I'll honk before I port!"

"Whatever, look guys it's late, if it's no biggie to you, I'm gunna, like, drop out" Kitty announces then phases through the floor.

"She is fully not into the Fuzzy dude, not that I blame her" Kurt says downheartedly.

"It's ok, she just needs time Kurt, she'll come around" Jean comforts.

"X-men, we have an emergency, Scott get the Blackbird prepped for launch, and since it's a weekend assemble the full team" the Professor announces.

"What's the mission" Scott asks.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott county, Mississippi, my mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual, this mutant is a danger to herself, and possibly others as well" the Professor explains, "X-men, we have a Rogue"

* * *

"Ok everybody ready?" Scott asks when we are all changed and in the Blackbird, everyone makes their various replies then he turns to me, "Laser?"

"Y-yes" I reply nervously, he smiles reassuringly but the others look at me strangely.

"You spoke!" Kurt exclaims, it was in fact the first time any of them, besides Scott and Mr Logan, had heard me speak, unless you count singing.

"Yes" I reply.

"But you never speak, the Professor said you didn't!" Kurt persists

"The Professor was correct, however I have decided that due to need for communication I will do so during missions and training" I inform them.

"If you're ready Kurt?" Scott asks.

"Yes sir!" Kurt exclaims before taking the controls and driving us down the underground runway and out the waterfall exit.

"Stealth mode stable, levelling off at 10000 feet" Kurt informs Scott.

"Ok, now hold it right there, and, you've got it, nice job Kurt!" Scott exclaims, "You'll make a pilot yet!"

"Thanks!" Kurt says as he leans back in the chair and begins directing the plane using his feet, which makes me feel worried.

"Or maybe not" Scott corrects himself, "I've logged our flight plan with the FAA, we're cleared through to Jackstone, we'll take the van from there"

"Good, you're picking up logistics quickly Scott" the Professor praises. Kitty and Jean begin debating Scott's cuteness for some reason and then suddenly Kurt teleports out of his seat. He reappears on the outside of the plane, standing with his arms spread out, but the wind blows him towards us, he 'ports mid fall and continues falling sideways only to land on Kitty who screams.

"The Blackbird is not the place to be fooling around" the Professor tells Kurt off, "You scared Kitty"

"Sorry Kitty" Kurt apologises

"Eew, just, like, stay away from me!" she exclaims undoing her seatbelt and walking to the front of the plane.

"Kids" Wolverine comments sarcastically.

* * *

"So does this bite or what?" Kitty asks as her, Kurt and I follow Wolverine as he tracks the Rogue

"The Prof says the girls mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint, so keep looking" Wolverine replies then he sniffs as if he can smell something.

"Vas? Got a scent?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah" Wolverine replies, "I smell fear"

We all run to keep up with him as he follows the scent, we quickly come across a gothic looking girl talking to a blind woman in an alley. The girl spots us and runs away leaving the woman holding a glove.

"That's gotta be her!" Wolverine exclaims and we run after the girl, I am out of breath and cannot run much more so I let myself float into the air and shoot after them, my glow lighting up the night.

"Wolverine, wait" Kurt exclaims after porting in front of him, "She seems to be terrified by you, let me try"

"Ok kid, just don't mess up, capeesh?" Wolverine agrees

"Yes sir!" Kurt salutes

So we go and find the girl while Wolverine goes back to find the Professor, and Kurt activates his hollowatch. Kitty and I are left behind as Kurt ports ahead. We catch up and find Kurt talking to the girl.

"She doesn't look so tough to me!" Kitty comments then she proceeds to jump on the girl pinning her to the ground, she escapes somehow. Kurt tries to stop her but in her struggles she deactivates his inducer causing him to be once again blue and furry. She shrieks and pushes him away but in the process touches his face with her bare hand, then something strange happens, they both scream as if they are in pain then she ports in the exact way Kurt does and Kurt falls to the ground unconscious. Both me and Kitty rush to his aid.

"Nightcrawler? Nightcrawler!" Kitty shouts as she tries to shake him awake, "Nightcrawler! Kurt?"

What do we do? Is he ok? I think franticly, come on first aid or something, what are you supposed to do when someone collapses, is he even alive? How do I tell that?

"Say something Kurt, tease me, scare me, anything!" Kitty frets, "Please don't be dead"

Wait pulse. I bend over and take hold of Kurt's wrist and, taking off his glove and mine, try to find a pulse under his blue fur. Relief floods through me as I do.

"He has a pulse" I tell Kitty, she also seems relieved.

"But what do we do? Think, what would Wolverine do, besides dice up half the landscape" Kitty says more to herself than me.

"Wait the Professor can read minds, maybe he can hear our thoughts" I suggest

"It's worth a try" Kitty agrees, she concentrates some time passes in silence, "they're coming! But shouldn't we, like, try to help him while we're waiting?"

"Try putting him in recovery position" I suggest, remembering when a girl in my class had fainted in P.E. we both roll him over onto his side.

"Come on Kurt, wake up!" Kitty tries again to wake him, "You know I'm still not great with facial hair but, like, the pointy ears are starting to work for me!"

* * *

"Alright, let's get the Elf back to the Prof" Wolverine says while vaulting over the fence, he picks up Kurt "Half-pint, Nightlight, follow behind"

He turns and vaults back over the fence while still holding Kurt, Kitty and I follow, Kitty phases through the fences whereas I fly over them. Suddenly the sky fills with clouds and lightning flashes.

"Storm?" Kitty asks.

"That's not Storm" Wolverine replies, nodding at the figure of the girl with the clouds swirling around her, I hear a crash but then it all stops, the clouds dissipate and the girl's figure disappears. We catch up with the Professor who leads us to Scott, Jean and Storm.

"What do you think happened to the Rogue?" Scott asks

"She's gone, somewhere" the Professor replies "her mind is a jumble, I can't trace it but I strongly suspect the hand of another in here"

"Mystique" Wolverine says darkly, "She can change her body but not her scent"

"Then we have to go after her!" Kitty exclaims

"There's been enough damage done today and the girl must come of her own free will or not at all" the Professor explains, "Let us attend to our own"

At that moment both Kurt and Storm wake up.

"Looks like I missed quite a party" Kurt comments on seeing the destroyed landscape.

"Kurt, you're alright!" Kitty exclaims running up to him, he almost falls over again, "Easy you fuzzy elf, everything is going to be just fine"

She hugs his arm causing him to look even more confused and making me giggle slightly. I was glad we could all be friends now.

* * *

**Hi, I finished the chapter, it is now the next afternoon and you'll be pleased to know I did get some sleep XD. I hope it is ok, I am trying to get Fliss to speak more, I may even get round to explaining why she doesn't. **

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	8. Normal day?

**Yes, this is me updating, I can't think of anything else to say… I'm sorry that this chapter is bad, I wasn't sure how to fit Fliss into this episode but I needed to put it in anyway, that's why it took so long, but I do have good ideas for other episodes.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Since the last mission Kitty, Kurt and I have become quite good friends, Kitty has for some reason decided to 'take me under her wing' since she has discovered that I have missed out on a few things because of stuff happening. She has now decided that I need to be educated in the ways of being a teenage girl, whatever that means. Today it is just me and Kitty, Kurt is with Scott and Jean is out with Mr Logan looking at a new recruit. Currently we are sitting cross legged on her bed painting our nails, my nails are pink to match my eyes and Kitty's are the same shade as the blue part of her uniform. I look across at the clock and jump slightly, I slip off the bed and wave goodbye to Kitty. Then I make my way to the front part of the garden, Storm is ready and waiting. I have been having special lessons with Storm to practice my flying; I am getting pretty fast as well!

"Are you ready?" Storm asks, I nod and we both take off into the air. I smile as the air rushes past my face, it's amazing to fly, I always wanted to when I was younger and now I can! I look down at all the houses below, they look like toy houses in a toy world, and everything just looks so pretty! For the rest of the afternoon I fly with Storm and after the normal Danger Room session I go to bed.

* * *

In the morning I wake up as usual to Mr Logan shouting at us to get up for the early morning Danger room session, which is annoying because it always makes me tired for school. Today is a normal day I go to school like normal; it isn't 'till lunch time that strange things start happening. I go over to the 'High' part of the school and sit with the others in the cafeteria, not long after I get there an extremely large boy walks in.

"Is that humungous guy, like, the one you and Logan went to see Saturday night?" Kitty asks Jean upon seeing the boy.

"Yeah, Fred, he's ok, when he's not ripping lockers off the wall" Jean replies, both Kitty and I look shocked.

"He's the one who, like, did that? Freaky" Kitty remarks, I contemplate, if he ripped a locker off the wall that must mean he has Super-strength or something like that, maybe I should make a thing of this power-guessing thing. The massive boy stomps over to the counter, pushing another boy out the way, and commands the dinner lady to fill his tray with food, without a plate or anything, just a massive pile of food, how can he even eat that? My attention is drawn back to our table where Scott is explaining how he has a Drama project with the girl we tried to recruit last week who has now come to this school but hates us for some reason.

"You and the Rogue? Now zat is a strange combination, yahr?" Kurt exclaims.

"Yeah" Scott agrees, "I gotta play a romantic scene with the girl who thinks we tried to kill her, man she is gunna have to be some kinda actress"

"My friend, you have got to invite me to the rehearsals" Kurt exclaims, and both begin laughing. The boy from before walks past and sits on a chair nearby, unfortunately by sitting on it he causes the chair to break and the table to flip launching some food into the air which hits the 'popular table' the inhabitants of the table look angrily at the large boy, who is now covered in food.

"Bad move blob-boy" the leader, Duncan I think his name is, threatens.

"Stay there, Kitty, Fliss, this could get messy" Jean warns before leaving the table towards the fallen boy.

"Yeah cause, like, that hasn't already happened" Kitty laughs, the boy tries to get up but slips in the food and falls again, people all over the hall begin laughing at the scene, on hearing the laughing, the boy seems to snap, he turns red.

"DON'T… LAUGH… AT ME!" he roars, picking up food from the floor and throwing it at Duncan, one of Duncan's friends throws something else back, then all hell breaks loose.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouts then suddenly everyone is throwing food, I look around in panic, Jean blocks some of the food with a telekinetic shield while no-one is looking but it goes all over Kitty.

"Excuse me! I'm skipping dessert!" She complains before phasing through the floor, I hide under one of the still upright tables.

"Fred, stop!" Jean shouts running towards the insane boy, but she slips on a piece of food causing her to land in front of him, he lifts a table up and prepares to squash her with it, I cower further under my own table. There is a red flash as Scott blasts the table now that the room is empty. "Put the table down Fred"

"Huh? Jean?" the boy realises

"You heard her, big man" Scott agrees, he runs towards Jean and raises his hand to his glasses, "But if you want a fight, try me"

"Back off Scott! I'll handle this!" Jean protests, "Everything's fine, isn't it Fred?"

"They shouldn't've laughed at me!" Fred insists, putting down the remains of the table.

"No, no they shouldn't" Jean agrees, "and Scott, don't you have to get to class or something?"

"I'll be close if you need me" Scott says warningly, "Real close"

"I'll be fine" Jean assures him, "And Fliss you should be going too"

I come out from behind my table nod and then leave, Scott leaves too, or at least he makes it look like he's leaving.

"Wow, y'all really look out for each other, don'cha" I turn to see Rogue getting something out her locker.

"Yeah, we do that" Scott agrees.

"What's going on here?" the extremely intimidating voice of Ms Darkholme booms out

"Nothing" Rogue replies nervously.

"We were just talking Principle Darkholme" Scott explains while I cower back.

"Well you had best stop your talking and get to class!" the Principle commands. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Rogue submits before taking her books and leaving, I also leave since I need to get back to the 'Junior' part of school.

* * *

The rest of the day is normal as well, when I walk out of school I see the boy, Fred, waiting by the wall but I don't think much of it as I catch my lift back to the institute. We have a training session today only this time it's outside, which is fun, we're playing a sort of adapted game involving a rugby ball. Kitty has the ball at the moment and Kurt and I are chasing her as she phases through trees and things to get away. I fly after her then Kurt disappears from in front of me and reappears above Kitty, I fly faster to catch up, dodging in and out of the trees. Then Kitty phases through a large tree but doesn't see a branch and stumbles into it causing her to lose the ball, I fly after it and catch it briefly before Kurt pounces on me and steals it.

"It's mine now!" he mocks,

"Give me that!" Kitty shouts running towards him, but he 'ports away onto a branch, unfortunately though the branch is too heavy to support him and breaks under his weight. Kitty jumps and catches his tail mid-air causing him to fall sideways, she stands and looks down on him laughing. I use this opportunity to sneak up behind her and steal the ball from under her arm.

"Hey!" she exclaims, I smirk and fly off with the two on my tail, well I don't have a tail but you get the picture.

"You, Elf, get Cyclops!" Logan commands all of a sudden, I land next to Kitty, still holding the ball. "I gotta ride"

He runs off to the garage. Kitty, the Professor and I make our way to the mission room where we meet Kurt who has returned with Scott.

"I have been in mental contact with Jean, but she has no idea where she is" The Professor explains, he gestures to a map on the screen "All I can tell is that she, and Blob, are somewhere in this area"

"Let's move!" Cyclops commands, we all run to the X-Van and Scott takes his own car.

* * *

We get to the area, split up and begin to scout around, it isn't long before I spot Wolverine's motorbike and hear noises of a fight. When I get closer I see that Cyclops is slumped unconscious over the bike minus his visor. Then all of a sudden a red beam bursts through the roof, wait if Scott is here and unconscious then who did that? The beam blasts the massive boy into the air until he is just a speck until he came back down somewhere. Then to my surprise out of the broken down house steps Wolverine and Rogue, her eyes are glowing slightly red but it fizzles out. Scott begins to regain consciousness and Kitty and Kurt arrive.

"Ah only took a short term dose of your power" Rogue explains to Scott, replacing his visor, "You should be back to normal soon"

"You are like an angel, Kate" Scott quotes, obviously from the scene they've been rehearsing.

"Mah name's not Kate" Rogue replies, "And I'm no angel"

"You did save us, why?" asks the now untied Jean.

"I don't know!" Rogue exclaims, "I just don't know"

She turns and runs away.

"Hey wait!" Jean calls and starts running after her, but Wolverine catches her hand and stops her.

"Easy Red, let her go" He tells her.

"But she…" Jean protests

"Ain't ready" Wolverine interrupts, "Trust me on this"

We turn and see her running down the hill.

"I know she's on the dark icky side, but I figure we, like totally owe her now" Kitty announces.

"Yeah, we do" Scott agrees, putting his arm around Jean, "Big time"

I smile, I don't think she's all evil or anything, just confused, I guess it could've happened to any of us.

* * *

**Ok I know that wasn't long but I promise I will get better, I just couldn't really fit Fliss into this one, I do have a great idea for a special 'Fliss chapter' but you will have to wait since some things need to happen before then.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	9. Gravity and Speed

**And now Chapter 9 aka Episode 5! See, it wasn't that long a wait was it? Well, on with the story. I do not own X-men: Evolution, or the song Silhouette by Owl City. Wish I did though, it's really pretty and sad, the song I mean.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. before you continue I should explain that the flight part of Fliss's powers is gravity related, I don't know if I mentioned this before but it is important for this chapter.**

* * *

I awake suddenly with a jolt. I am… falling? My sleep-muffled mind tries to comprehend this. I scream as the ceiling retreats through a hole the exact shape and size of my bed before chunks of rubble join my path, though somehow slower. A loud crash announces my arrival on the ground floor and the bed breaks under the strain. I sit there amidst the pile of rubble that was my bed and the floor, and I think the remains of the sofa in the room below.

"Fliss? Are you…vas?" I hear Kurt's voice above me, he exclaims as he sees the hole through which I have fallen. His head pops over the edge, I look up at him, my eyes wide with fear. What had happened? Why?

"Alright, this better be good" Mr Logan's voice complained as he too entered the room above. "What the…?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry" I whimpered before bursting into tears. Pain welled up in my chest; I didn't mean to do anything! I didn't even know what happened! What was happening to me? I curl up tighter in my dust-covered duvet as tears stream down my cheeks, my shoulders shake violently. It isn't long before I hear the Professor roll into the room; his presence seems to calm my panic-stricken thoughts. Then I hesitated, was he going to blame me? It was after all my fault, at least I think it was, I don't know! Fresh tears burst from my eyes.

'_It is not your fault, Fliss, your powers are simply evolving in ways we did not foresee' _the Professor's psychic voice comforts.

'_B-but… the floor?_' my jumbled thoughts return.

'_Can be fixed' _the Professor answers.

'_You are not angry?' _Iask nervously.

'_of course not' _he comforts, I look up at him from my place on the floor, _'now it is still early and you have school in the morning so let us find you a spare bed to sleep in for the moment'_

I nod and pick my way out of the pile of rubble, taking my duvet with me and follow the Professor and Logan, who appeared from behind the door, to one of the empty bedrooms. I lie on my back staring at the ceiling, I can't sleep, what if it happens again? What if I can't stop it? What if I keep on falling until I get to Australia? Wait I'm in America, what's opposite America? Probably Russia, it's big enough. Then all of a sudden the adrenalin of the strange event wears off and I am hit by a wave of tiredness, pulling me into oblivion.

* * *

Next thing I know I am woken by sunlight streaming across my face, it takes me a moment to remember what happened, but when I do my blood freezes in fear. What was it? Will it happen again? What if it happens at school? What if everyone finds out? Will they hate me? My mind is full of questions and fears. Slowly I get out of bed and look around, the room is mostly the same as my own except it faces a different direction, I notice that some of my things have been moved from my now wrecked room. The light from the window creates a long black shadow behind me, I go over to my things and find my I-pod, plugging it into its speakers I select a song and tell it to play. The music fills the room as I hunt for some clothes.

* * *

As the twinkly piano fades I am fully dressed in a slightly puffed pink t-shirt and a Knee length purple ruffled skirt, with my sunglasses of course. I nervously eat my breakfast as the normal things go on in the background. I remember that Storm's nephew will have arrived today, Kitty says she heard he had to get bailed out of prison which makes me a bit nervous, but he's Storm's nephew so it's not as if he could be a hardened criminal or anything?

"So, like, where's this new guy?" Kitty voices my thoughts.

"Still sleeping" the Professor explains, "He had a rather difficult evening"

Kurt chooses that moment to appear in his chair with his usual puff of smoke making me jump.

"Aah, I love ze smell of bacon in ze morning!" he announces, reaching towards the respective plate.

"I think he knows who really trashed those lockers, did he tell you?" Scott asks the Professor.

"No" the Professor replies, "and I'm not going to pry, he'll tell us when he's ready"

"If you ask me he's looking to settle that score personally" Mr Logan suggests. "Pass the sausages, Red"

Jean levitates the plate over to him.

"Eew, that stuff, like, totally plugs your arteries, you know" Kitty complains.

"I appreciate your concern" he replies coolly, picking up several sausages using his claws.

"I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions, Logan" The Professor agrees

"Yeah, trust me Chuck, I may not be able to read minds, but I know what a boys thinking about when he's been robbed. ELF!" Logan exclaims as Kurt teleports above the table, hanging onto a chandelier to reach a plate. "How many times I gotta tell ya, ask and it'll get passed to ye"

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you!" the disguised blue teleporter apologises, reappearing in his seat.

"That's better" Logan concedes "Now mind your manners"

"In any case" the Professor continues, "It might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind, I've already enrolled him at Bayville, now Scott could you introduce him to the Basketball coach?"

"Sure, after that last game he played in New York Coach'll jump at him" Scott agrees

"Good" the Professor acknowledges "Then let's hope that Evan's desire for revenge is short lived"

I looked around nervously, I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. I shake the feeling off and finish my breakfast, it is decided, thankfully, that I should stay at the institute at least for today to make sure whatever happened last night doesn't happen again.

But after several hours of bored doodles I am thoroughly fed up and so I decide to go down to the Danger Room for some extra target practice , plus it's underground so there's less probability of me falling through the floor again that and it's reinforced down there.

Opting to keep my feet off the ground just in case, I fly down to the lower levels and set up a basic targeting program which consists of several archery like targets that pop up in different places, eerily similar to a video game my brother plays.*I start the program then focus on hitting the various targets with my photon bursts.

* * *

I must've lost track of time because next thing I know everyone is back from school and asking to use the Danger room to 'see what Evan's got'. Evan, who seems far too keen to start training, fashions a mid-air skate park type thing and fetches his skateboard. He decides to take up the name 'Spyke' which is rather self-explanatory.

"This is your fifth run Spyke, you wanna take a break?" Cyclops asks, after four attempts at completing the track without us stopping him he seems pretty tired.

"No time for breaks, man, you got me here to train, so let's train" Spyke concludes.

"You heard the man" Wolverine shouts, motioning for us to start another round "Let's roll"

With that Spyke jumps down the slope, landing on his skateboard and skidding down the track. We all make our various attempts to try and stop him, first Jean levitates some large metal balls towards him which he dodges then smashes with his bony spikes. Then Cyclops bombards him with optic beams and I join in with my photon blasts, some of my target practice must've paid off because I manage to hit Evan on the arm at the same time Scott catches him on the feet with a beam knocking him off his board and the track altogether, landing on the floor with a bump he looks up to find Wolverine there.

"Not too shabby, porcupine" the clawed instructor congratulates, holding out his hand to the fallen boy. Spyke accepts the hand and uses it to stand up again.

"Spyke! Coach just called, says you've gotta come to the Gym, you've got a game tonight!" Kitty calls from the gallery.

"There wasn't one on the schedule" Evan protests, taking his helmet off.

"Well there is now, Coach said Principle Darkholme, like, put it together last minute" she explains, "He says you've gotta be suited up in an hour 'cause you're playing against PS104"

Kurt ports in and congratulates him, something about him playing his own team, which if you ask me is kind of suspicious, almost a set-up of something, although accusing your principal of being an evil mastermind probably isn't the best way to get through school.

"Yeah!" Evan acknowledges, sounding more excited than he should, Scott, Jean and I look at him suspiciously.

* * *

We decide to keep an eye on the situation and follow him to school. As we arrive we see Evan being confronted by a boy with white hair who seems to appear in different places, I briefly wonder if he can teleport like Kurt.

"What's going on here?" Scott asks, restraining the boy's shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle!" Evan protests.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asks incriminatingly.

"Stay out of this!" Evan warns.

"That true?" Scott persists

"Actually, yeah, yeah I trash those lockers, what? Yougunnadosomethingaboutit?" the white haired boy admits indifferently, his words blurring together slightly towards the end.

"Look, I think you better come with us" Scott suggests, grabbing the boy's arm, but the boy immediately flips him over his shoulder, his hands almost becoming a blur.

"That's it Pietro!" Evan shouts angrily, "You're goin' down this time!"

He charges towards the other boy, Pietro, but the other mutant dodges with inhuman speed.

"Oooh that sounds like a challenge" Pietro mocks. "Come on, Daniels, letsseewhatyougot"

The now apparent speedster zips away over Evan, who glares after him.

"Trust me, man, you're gunna find out!" Evan promises as he gets out his skateboard and skates after his enemy.

"That guy's fast!" Scott exclaims, I roll my eyes as if to say 'you don't say'.

"We can't let Evan do this alone!" Jean protests.

"When you're with the X-men, you're never alone!" Scott proclaims, sounding rather heroic, "Let's go!"

We all run after both of them, changing our into our uniforms we quickly find them, unfortunately though Pietro or whatever his name is has decided to cause random destruction, not quite sure why.

"We have to stop him!" Jean concludes franticly.

"I've tries, he's just too fast!" Evan complains. "I thought you said all that training stuff would help!"

"Training's just one part of it, Spyke, teamwork's another" Scott explains, just then there is a loud yell as the speedster returns, a train of paper in his wake.

"See ya!" he mocks as he zooms past, the wind caused by his speed blowing us over.

"Jean! He can't run if his feet are off the ground!" Scott yells over the gale

"On it" Jean obeys, bringing her hands to her temples and focusing. The now teal-clad nuisance cries out when he notices his feet leave the ground.

"Hey! What's goin' on!" he exclaims, trying to run but failing dismally and only succeeding in turning himself into a tornado, wait did I say tornado, oops, "Hold on to this, baby, it's twister time!"

The winds pick up as the boy/tornado, thrashes wildly to release himself from Jean's telekinetic grip. We're all blown backwards down the street, Scott and Evan manage to grab a lamppost, Jean clutches a post-box as I try hard to fly in the opposite direction to keep myself level with my teammates as the cyclone edges ever nearer.

"Spyke! Lock and load!" Scott commands over the hurricane force winds, then he nods to me, I understand and we simultaneously fire and optic beam and a photon blast at the centre of the twister, they impact on the whirling speedster, throwing him off course and into the ground. He stands up against a wall but Evan fires several spikes pinning him to the wall as he struggles to free himself.

"I can't get loose! I can't get loose!" the captive Speedster panics.

"Not so fast now, are you, Quicksilver" Evan retorts, enjoying his victory.

"Yeah, what good's it do you, Daniels, you still can't prove I had anything to do with getting you in trouble, can ya?" 'Quicksilver' points out wrongly of course.

"Oooh, sounds like a challenge!" Evan echoes the speedster's previous words, "I got it all right here, Check this out!" he gloats and presses the play button.

"_Actually, yeah, yeah I trash those lockers, what? Yougunnadosomethingaboutit?"_

The captured boy scowls in contempt at his own recorded voice

"Good shot dude!" Scott congratulates, "Guess some of that training did pay off!"

At that moment sirens blare and we see police cars turn the corner, the four of us slip into an alley and disappear from view leaving just the captured Quicksilver and the evidence for the cops to find.

* * *

The next day is a Saturday so we spend in in the institutes massive swimming pool, I change into my sparkly aqua swimming costume and jump in, then I lay on my back in a 'starfish float' and close my eyes, enjoying the coolness of the water, my enjoyment is however short lived as a shout of

"Cannonball!" announces Kurt's arrival to the pool, that and a large splash, knocking Kitty off her Lilo and into the water.

"Kurt! Knock it off!" Kitty grumbles, trying to get back on her Lilo, then she notices something "Eew! Professor! Kurt's, like, totally getting fur in the pool!"

"I am not!" Kurt protests his innocence.

"Whoohoo!" comes a shout as comes falling from the sky, unfortunately though ejecting spikes and landing on Kitty's Lilo.

"Sorry" he apologises as the punctured bed floats up next to him, I burst out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

***I truthfully have no idea what the game is called so yeah… **

**Ok I admit it was a bit of a longer wait that I planned, one more chapter before my special chapter! hope to update as soon as I can.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	10. In the Middle of Middleverse

**Hey, I said quick didn't I? XD so here is Chapter 10/Episode 5! Hope you enjoy.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Luckily nothing more has happened to do with my powers, though it was a bit scary having all these strange things happening, first the crazy vision thing and now the falling, but so far neither have happened more than once. All this uncertainty is rather unsettling. I am back at school now; in fact right now I am sitting at a picnic table in the upper part of school with the others.

"Go to Duncan Matthews's party? I don't think so" Scott's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"You gunna finish that Moo Juice?" Evan asks, I am generally confused by that statement until I realise he is referring to the milk.

"You can have mine" Jean offers, Evan takes the carton and drinks it. "Come on! It might be fun!"

"Mathews is a Jerk!" Scott protests, and I pretty much agree with him, besides I don't really do parties, and even if I did I don't think Middle school people are allowed.

"No he's not! I'd go!" Kitty objects

"No freshmen allowed" Scott points out, well I was right.

"Mathews _is_ a Jerk" she agrees huffily.

"Half of the school'll be there, suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt?" Scott protests, "That Hollo-projecter won't stop them from feeling his fur"

"Hey! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude! Right?" Kurt objects and turns expectantly to me and Kitty.

"I am, like, so outta here!" Kitty announces, getting up and leaving. "Later!"

"Oh yeah, she can't resist!" Kurt boasts, I roll my eyes at that.

"I'm trying to be serious here! Look, we go to Matthews's party, suppose Dukes or Maximov try to start something?" Scott points out, "We're not the only mutants in the school you know"

"Yeah, just the cool ones!" Evan laughs and him and Kurt high five.

"Hey, come on Scott what's wrong with a little socialising?" Jean insists.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think it's a good idea!" Scott stands his ground.

"But Dude! It's just a party!" Kurt exclaims and jumps onto the table, "Time to shake that tail Whoohoo! Party! Party! Party!"

"Hey watch the tail!" Scott complains, grabbing hold of Kurt's tail and using it to pull him off the table.

"Ow!" Kurt shouts,

"Now see, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Scott persists.

"You pulled my tail, man!" Kurt exclaims.

"Grow up Kurt!" Scott shouts.

"Hey, lighten up dude!" Kurt retorts.

"You're always goofing around!"

"And you're seriously cramping my style!"

"Listen…!"

"No you listen! There's a sound I want you to hear and it's…" with that Kurt ports away.

"Blew it didn't I" Scott relinquishes once the smoke has cleared; I hope frantically that no one saw.

"Oh yeah"

"Totally"

We all nod in agreement.

* * *

About five minutes later we all split off and go to our lessons, on the way to the lower part of school I see a strange flash in one of the alleys, I decide to go and investigate and find toad holding a strange mechanical device. Unfortunately he spots me and points it at me.

"Let's see this thing work again!" he exclaims and as he does a strange light comes out of the device, straight at me. The beam hits me, but it doesn't hurt, it just makes me feel strange and tingly. I opened my eyes and looked around, it looked like I was in the corridor, how did I get here? Was that thing a teleporter or something? The corridor seems strange and empty; shouldn't it be crowded with people? It is the end of break. I notice that there are people, strange see through people that seem to ghost in and out; maybe they are ghosts, except they look just like the people at school. Maybe I'm the one who's a ghost? Did I die? If so, was Mummy here? Was anybody here at all?

At that moment there is a strange noise and an office chair falls from the ceiling. Falling furniture? Just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder. I walk around aimlessly, not really knowing what to do when I hear a voice, a clear voice, not like the distorted ones of the ghost people.

"Vhoa, someone's really giving that device of yours a workout!" the voice exclaimed.

"That gizmo is a trans dimensional projector, my science fair project back in '78" another voice explains, wait dimensional? Did that mean I was in another dimension? And did he say 1978? How is that possible? Wait, that first voice was Kurt? Yes I recognised it! "When I fired it up it created this pocket dimension that I call middleverse, I got caught in the day myself and I've been here ever since"

"'78! But you still look…" Kurt exclaims

"Like I did then" the other boy finishes for him, "I know, I can't explain it, they shut down and locked my lab after the accident, everyone was totally freaked when I disappeared."

"So there's no way back?" Kurt asks, that question makes my blood run cold.

"Not without help from the other side" the boy concludes, "And I'm thinking that you may be able to help out on that, man I'm telling ya, I'm ready to go home"

I follow some ghost-girls into the gym where I see Kurt and another boy with some more mechanical devices attached to his arm.

"So, just how far does this middleverse extend?" Kurt asks as the girls disappear, neither of them notice me.

"Stops just short of the girls locker room, isn't that a burn" the boy consoles

I step forwards, the boy seems shocked at my appearance and his arm becomes gun like and he points it at me.

"Relax man, this is Fliss, did you get zapped here too?" Kurt asks me, I nod, "Hey, it's ok, Forge here is gunna get us out!"

I look towards the other boy.

"So are you… like us?" Forge asks.

"A Mutant, yahr, she is" Kurt answers for me.

"What can you do?" the mechanical mutant asks, however the conversation is slightly interrupted by part of a tree falling from the ceiling, shocked by its appearance I jump back into the air and blast it which a photon blast.

"Vell, zhat answers zhat" Kurt concludes, sounding glad he doesn't have to explain it. Forge resumes his work while Kurt and I watch him.

"Ha! Done!" Forge exclaims, his arm transforms back into a normal arm.

"Vhat iz it?" Kurt asks, looking at the belt-like device.

"This little baby will alter the phase shift frequency of your teleport power" Forge explains.

"Uuh my English is a little limited" Kurt admits, confirming my belief that Forge was speaking complete gobbledygook.

"You'll be able to teleport back to the real world!" Forge explains.

"Alright!" Kurt exclaims

"But only for a sec, these batteries don't have much power" Forge explains, "Still with luck you can tell someone how to reset the projector to get us back"

"Oh I just hope they don't think I'm joking" Kurt frets, gaining a blank look from Forge, "I kinda have that rep"

We make our way through middleverse back to the underground lab, I'm not sure why but Forge says we need to. Right after we arrive a ghost-rogue walks in.

"_This is where it happened_" she tells the Ghost-X-men that follow her in. the Ghost-Cyclops bents over and picks up what looks like Kurt's earpiece.

"_If you've hurt him, or Fliss, I'm gunna…"_ Ghost-Scott threatens.

"_You start threatening me and your never gunna find your friends_" Ghost-Rogue retorts.

"_Take it easy Cyclops_" Ghost-Jean tries to calm him down.

"Yeah, Cyclops, just like I'm always telling you" Kurt agrees even though they can't hear him.

"_Yo, guys, we've been running a diagnostic on this thing_" Ghost-Kitty pipes up.

"_Can you believe it_?" Ghost-Evan, who is holding the device while Ghost-Kitty analyses it, exclaims, "_It uses CPM, I mean talk about retro, man_"

"_It's putting out some kinda, like, steady low power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air_" Ghost-Kitty explains

"_And that means what exactly?"_ Ghost-Scott asks irritably.

"_Well we figure that the pulse has trapped the crawler and Laser in some other dimension_" Ghost-Evan explains, yes! They were getting it! Now we just have to tell them to reset!

"_Ok so let's trash this thing_!" Ghost-Scott exclaims, putting his hand to his visor.

"No! No! No! They've got it all wrong!" Forge shouts in anguish, "If they destroy the projector we'll be trapped here forever!"

Kurt and I gasp; we have to tell them now! Ghost-Scott places the projector on a table and tells everyone to stand back. No! He can't destroy it! He just can't! I don't want to be stuck in here forever! How am I supposed to save the world and meet superheroes if I can't even walk across school? I stand in a state of shock as they debate how to destroy it. If it was any other time I would've been as amused as Kitty about the boy's obsession with explosions, even if I did share it a bit, but now I was in mortal peril. Well maybe not mortal but peril none the less.

"Forge! Hurry! I think they're gonna nuke the projector any secont!" Kurt exclaims as Forge attaches the equipment to him.

"Done!" Forge exclaims, turning his arm back to normal, "I think it'll make you visible for a second, but I was so rushed putting it together, I…"

"Just tell me what to do!" Kurt interrupts

"Push that button and teleport" Forge explains "Tell them not to destroy the machine, they have to reset it instead, but you've only got a second before the battery fries"

"Right" Kurt resolves, "I'm gone"

He presses the button and vanishes in his usual puff of smoke; I can only hope that they believe him. There is a flash of yellow light and Kurt re-appears only ghostly like the others, who are shocked to see him.

"_Reset! Don't des…"_ the Ghost-Kurt tries to explain but is cut off as he is dragged back to middleverse.

"_You guy's saw that right_?" Ghost-Cyclops asks.

"_He's still alahve_!" Ghost-Rogue exclaims

"_What was he saying_?" Ghost-Jean questions.

"_He said reset don't_" concludes Ghost-Spyke, "_As in don't reset it, he wants you to blow it up! Do it!"_

No! I panic; they've got it all wrong!

"_It sounded more like a warning to me_" Ghost-Scott reasoned.

"Do you think they'll get it?" Forge asks Kurt.

"I just hope they believe it!" Kurt worries

"_A warning? From the Goof-man himself? Nah, come on! Shred that sucker!_" Ghost-Evan dismisses, Kurt cringes.

"Man, you do have a rep!" Forge exclaims.

"_No_" Ghost-Scott objects, "_Nightcrawler's a joker but even he knows when it's time to get serious_"

"Yes!" Kurt celebrates.

"Look if he wanted to blow up the projector why didn't he say don't reset, instead of reset then don't?" Ghost-Cyclops continues

"Oh Cyke! You da man!" Kurt exclaims

"I think he wants us to reset this thing" Ghost-Scott concludes.

"Score!" Both Kurt and Forge celebrate. I watch as the ghost-figure of my teammate tries to figure out the strange technology, crossing my fingers and hoping he does. The machine begins to shake then the beam comes out of it and creates a red-yellow portal right in front of us.

"Come on! Teleport through!" Scott yells through.

"Hang on! Let's go!" Kurt warns but Forge stops him.

"We can't, the battery's tapped out!" Forge exclaims, "We need more juice to get us home!"

I point wide eyed at the diminishing size of the portal, Kurt sees also.

"Look!" he exclaims.

"The portal won't last much longer, it's now or never!" Forge explains frantically.

"Come on! What's the matter?" Scott calls from the other side. "Let's go!"

"Anozer power source?" Kurt contemplates, "I know! Come on!"

And he ports all three of us to the middle of Middleverse.

"Groovy ride" Forge exclaims, "But where's this power source?"

"Check it!" Kurt says, pointing to a green convertible car in the middle of the corridor.

"Far out man!" Forge exclaims, transforming his arm into its metal form.

"I swear, that homie's lingo is so wack!" Kurt comments to me, I roll my eyes because from my point of view his isn't much better.

Forge quickly connects the equipment to the car battery and Kurt starts the engine, I slip in the back seat and do up the seatbelt.

"You sure this will work?" Kurt asks

"No" Forge replies.

"Vunderbar, let's hit it!" Kurt exclaims and slams his foot on the accelerator, then I feel the shifting sensation of teleporting and all of a sudden we are back in the lab, both of the boys whoop excitedly. As we swerve straight towards the three brotherhood boys, Blob slams the front of the car making us screech to a halt and the airbags burst.

"Good thing I'm the Blob!" he exclaims before turning and walking off.

"Yeah you can say that again" Toad agrees

"Ah, come on guys, this party's over" Lance relinquishes and they all leave.

"What the heck are these?" Forge asks, feeling the air bags, having apparently missed their invention from being in middleverse.

"Re-entry cushions, cool eh?" Kurt explains. We climb out of the wrecked car.

"I've been meaning to ask" Forge turns to Kurt, "Is she ok? She hasn't said a word at all"

"She doesn't" Kurt explains, "Vell she can speak but she just doesn't"

We all troop out of the secret lab, I notice that it is now dark, had we been in middleverse that long?

"You're welcome to crash with us for a while, Forge, Xavier's cool, you'd like him" Scott offers

"Thanks but I better go find my parents, I'm twenty years late for curfew" Forge jokes, "Thanks for bailing me out"

"Hey any time!" Kurt accepts

"Hop in, I'll give you a lift" Scott offers

"No problem it's just a few blocks" Forge dismisses

"Ok" Scott relinquishes, "But if you need any help, just call"

"Sure, I'll do that!" Forge takes the paper Scott hands him and walks away.

"See ya dude!"

"Later"

"Bye Bye"

Everyone makes their various goodbyes. We all get in the car; there is just enough room if I squish between Evan and Kurt.

"Uh, you're gunna have to duck until we can get you a new hollowatch" Scott tells Kurt after arranging the mirror.

"So it's true! You really are ashamed of me!" Kurt says in mock distress, they both burst out laughing.

"Right dude! Hey, listen, about what happened before, my bad" Scott admits

"No it was on me too" Kurt protests.

"Maybe… Maybe you're right, I take things too seriously, I need to lighten up some" Scott admits

"Oh Scott not you!" Jean laughs

"Check his temperature" Kitty suggests. "Mr Military's goin' soft!"

"Yeah and I could probably dial down the goofing a little" Kurt agrees,

"Ah, welcome back!" Scott exclaims "Ok, so now what do you say we head home gear up and run a level three training sim in the danger room?"

This suggestion is met by various groans and complaints.

"Ah, see that's what I'm talking about, always serious!" Kurt complains"

"Skye!" Scott shouts, we all burst out laughing.

"Very nice, there's hope for you yet!" Kurt compliments.

"Yeah, well tell me about it on the way to Duncan Matthews's party" Scott suggests.

"Aw, I can't go remember? I'm, like, a freshman" Kitty says disheartened.

"Hey, you're also one of the X-men" Scott points out.

"Don't worry, we'll make it happen!" Jean laughs

"Let's roll!" Kurt shouts as we drive off. I'm not exactly sure what this party will be like, but at least I'm going with my friends!

* * *

**So that's it, next chapter is the Fliss-chapter, then I think I will do an aftermath chapter. I am skipping out episode 7 since Fliss wouldn't be on the trip as she is too young. Hope you enjoyed the quick update.**

**Review!**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	11. Invasion of the Skeleton-Zombie-things

**Hi, my own chapter this time, I hope it is ok, it should show some insight into Fliss's powers**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

_Previously on X-men: Evolution-_

_All of a sudden my eyes felt really weird, the black seemed to fade into grey, with blobs of lighter and darker shades. What was happening? … It's almost like those cameras they use in nature shows to see nocturnal creatures like foxes or badgers._

_I awake suddenly with a jolt. I am… falling? My sleep-muffled mind tries to comprehend this. I scream as the ceiling retreats through a hole the exact shape and size of my bed before chunks of rubble join my path, though somehow slower. A loud crash announces my arrival on the ground floor and the bed breaks under the strain._

'_Fliss, your powers are... evolving in ways we did not foresee'_

_What was happening to me?... What if it happens again?... What if I can't stop it?_

_And now…_

* * *

I am sitting in the common room as everyone is watching a film but I don't really feel like watching, I am tired and my head hurts so I curl up in the corner of the sofa. Mr Logan comes in and soon notices.

"Alright, Nightlight, off to bed with ya" he announces, the others seem too engrossed in the film to notice but I look up at him sleepily and drag myself off the sofa and up the stairs to my newly repaired room.

I sink into a deep sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow, but apparently it is not to last, I wake in the middle of the night, my head is pounding and my throat dry plus I feel queasy. I drag myself out of bed and down the corridor to the shared girls' bathroom, not having the energy to turn on the light I simply use the light from the corridor to find the cabinet above the sink and take out a glass. I fill the glass with water then sip it perched on the edge of the bath, the cool liquid soothes the pounding slightly but doesn't stop it. I stand up and make to go back to bed, but in doing so I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the front of the cabinet.

Strange, my hair seems to look darker than normal, and even in the dim light it has a pink tinge and is it just me or is it shorter than usual? I can feel it tickling my neck when normally it goes over my shoulders, must be my imagination, I dismiss and continue my way back to my room. When back I place the half full glass of water on my bedside table and climb back into bed, I lay my head back on my pillow and notice something else strange, there appears to be loose locks of fair hair strewn across it. No it can't be, I must be dreaming, I take another sip of water and lay back down. The pounding seems to subside and I am pulled once again into oblivion.

* * *

When I wake again my headache is still there, though it is more of a dull throbbing, and my body feels tingly all over. I lie there semi-lucid trying to figure out what woke me up when a shout comes down the corridor.

"D.R. in five!" Scott's voice yells. I sigh and try to pull myself upright, my eyes still closed, I am slightly dizzy, when all of a sudden there is a sharp tug on my skull, as if someone has pulled my hair. I try again with the same effect; I feel a strange silky substance under my elbow and lift it up, the pressure stops. What on earth? It felt like… hair? But my hair isn't that long; at least it wasn't when I went to bed last night! And if anything it was shorter when I woke in the middle of the night! Footsteps come down the corridor.

"Oy, Nightlight, I can't hear you getting up!" Mr Logan's voice is punctuated by a series of wraps on the door. I turn towards the noise and open my eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I scream and jump out of bed, everything is dark and black, outlined by grey, but that's not why I'm screaming.

"Nightlight? Fliss? What's wrong?" his voice demands from… a skeleton. A cold white skeleton, stark against the black world, with three claws sheathed up each wrist. "What is it?"

The skeleton opens the black, grey outlined door with the white handle, and comes in. I jump off my bed and back away. The skeleton follows me, walking forwards with its empty eye-holes and grinning teeth. I turn and run through the now unoccupied door. I flee down the now Black and grey corridor with the occasional white of light fixings and some white lines that I'm not sure what they are. Unfortunately I run slap-bang into another Skeleton, this one rubs the back of its head while staring emptily.

"Whoa, man, wha'sup?" Evan's voice emanates from the somehow animated pile of bones, "And what's with the hair?"

I quickly turn round but the clawed Skeleton is back, I run as fast as I can past the second one and on down the corridor, another appears through a wall startling me.

"Like, Hey!" Kitty's voice exclaims as I run full pelt in the opposite direction. I continue through seemingly endless corridors of black and grey, until I find some black, grey outlined stairs with white bannisters, eerily similar to those at the institute, that's it! I am still here! Whatever the Skeletons have done to my head, I am still at the institute! I have to escape, get help! For the others, wherever they are. My heart beats wildly as I pound down the stairs, but I soon find my way blocked by two other Skeletons.

"Fliss? Is that you?" Jean's voice comes from one of the Skeletons, I stare back at its hollow eye holes, what had it done to Jean?

"It's ok, we won't hurt you" Scott's voice comes from the other skeleton which extends its hand towards me. No! It's a trick! I back away from the sinister beings; they're trying to trick me! This isn't real! It can't be real! I turn and flee once more; I can feel my hair streaming out behind me. Even in my panicked state I manage to follow my theory that this strange shadowy place is in fact the institute to find my way out to the main foyer.

Realising I have reached my goal I slow down, and for the first time I glance down at my own body. No! I lift up my hand, and sure enough the white bony hand lifts as if it were my own, my feet, my legs, my chest, everywhere! I am one of them! They turned me into them! I don't want to be a skeleton! Yet it's strange, I don't feel like a skeleton, you'd think if you turned into a skeleton you'd feel all bony and brittle, but I just feel normal. I can even feel the sensation of the large t-shirt I wear to bed against my skin, even if I can't see it, and hair brushing my ankles, wait ankles? How did it get there?

No! I banish the thoughts from my mind, I have to get away, if this is all a dream then I'll wake up, if it isn't at least I'll be safe. I push the now light grey outlined door and go out into the grounds. Outside is blacker and greyer than the inside was, but I can see some white bits, mechanical things hidden in the bushes and the fountain. I stop and see how strange everything looks, but that proves to be my worst mistake as suddenly I am surrounded by the skeletons. I instinctively jump into the air only to find that two of the skeletons are already there, blocking my exit.

"Be calm, child" Storm's voice comes from one of the floating skeletons.

"It's just us!" Stresses the other one using Jean's voice. No! It's a trick! They're just trying to get me! I try to dodge but the flying demons are too quick and I am blocked off once more.

"Stop!" the Professor's voice commands, I look down on the ground and see that the clawed skeleton is pushing another in a white wheelchair. I am blocked off, I can't escape. There is only one thing left to do. I close my eyes and brace for the Skeletons' attack.

But the attack never comes, instead I hear the Professors calming psychic voice.

'_Fliss, you must calm down' _the words emanate from nowhere in particular and fill my head.

'_But Professor! The Skeletons! They're going to get me! They're going to…'_

'_Open your eyes, Fliss' _The Professor's more powerful voice interrupts my own.

'_But the Skeletons!' _I protested.

'_Look again' _then it's as if something turned off inside my head, I open my eyes a tiny crack and see once again a strip of green and blue. I open them properly and jump at the scene in front of me. I see Storm and Jean floating either side of me, and all the rest of the X-men standing all around on the ground, Mr Logan standing behind the Professor's Wheelchair, in short in the exact positions I had seen the Skeletons in only moments before. It strikes me, I have been running from my friends and I didn't even know!

"I-I'm s-sorry" I choke out, before a pain appears in my chest, I gasp and wobble in the air, the pain grows until it fills my body, extending down my arms and legs. I can feel myself glowing brighter and brighter until I cannot see anything but my own pink light. The pain grows, sharp and burning.

Falling…

Darkness…

* * *

The next thing I know I am lying in a bed, the covers pulled up to my chest and tucked in as if by someone else. I frown slightly; my eyes still closed, and try to remember what happened. Words and images bubble up in my mind, Skeletons, only they weren't they were friends. How? I open my eyes and see the white tiled ceiling of the Med-bay, a face, the Professor's, leans over me, I turn to face him.

"You're awake" he acknowledges, I nod and try to sit up. Once successful I look back down at the space the top half of my body had occupied, it was filled with a venerable waterfall of long, wavy, candyfloss pink… hair? I reach and tug the long rose coloured strands, feeling a sharp tug on my own head I realise it is my own. What am I? Rapunzel?

"As you've noticed there have been some… physical changes" the Bald Telepath explains, I stare wide eyed and the hair in my hand, the strands seem thicker than normal hair and bare a resemblance to optic fibres, they seem to act like them too as I see small stars of pink light at the ends which are trailed off the bed. I rub the threads between my fingers, it is then that I notice they've changed too. The skin has a shiny texture, as if it were made of wax or marble, it is a pale rose colour, several shades darker than my normal, pale skin.

I take the mirror the Professor hands me and look into it. The reflection that stares back looks like more of a plastic doll than a real girl, my face is made from the same waxy skin as my hands, right up to the roots of my now candy-pink hair, the only thing that remains the same are my neon pink eyes, though they look slightly less alien than before. I look at the-my- reflection, I blink hoping somehow it will change back to normal, nothing happens. I look with wide eyed shock back at the Professor.

"I can make you and inducer like Kurt's" he suggests, I nod hopefully before resuming my shocked staring.

* * *

**Hi, I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will run simultaneously with Episode 6 but probably won't make more than a passing mention, the chapter will be about Fliss learning to control and testing her new powers (Yes that's plural) I am debating between having Dr McCoy or the Fantastic 5 (The four plus my OC) coming to test her, leaning slightly towards Dr McCoy but tell my your preferences.**

**I am considering introducing another OC into this series, she won't come in until season 3 but tell me what you think.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Review!**


	12. Road to Recovery? More like a ladder!

**Hey, this will be set during episode 7 but the only real references will be at the beginning and end since Fliss won't be going on the trip, or anywhere for that matter because in case you were wandering the Professor confined her to the Institute until the gets to grips with here new powers.**

**I have decided that the scientist to analyse her will be Dr McCoy since having the Fantastic Five would interfere with the storyline later on. I did also consider having Dr Banner but it's really a bit too early for the Hulk, and plus that would be a story on its own and I wanted this to be more about Fliss and her powers.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. this is only a day after the last chapter just for clarification.**

**P.P.S. I should warn you, I do get rather philosophical in this chapter, just run with it XD and feel free to join in my contemplation of the meaning of the word normal. **

**P.P.P.S. And rather scientific as well, but that's a given with the subject of the chapter, I wouldn't worry if you don't understand, Fliss doesn't either XD**

* * *

I look down through the gloom at the strange warehouse, shadows flicker and guards patrol the outside. I see Kitty phase up from the ground and tap a suspiciously Storm-like guard on the shoulder before spraying her with knockout gas.

"_North perimeter secure" _Kitty's voice comes through the comm. I look over and see Evan jump down from where he had 'spiked' himself and use an identical can of gas to knock out a rather Logan-like guard.

"_This Guy's catching Z's… I mean south perimeter secure" _His voice announces.

"_Great, let's make it a clean rescue" _Scott's voice replies though I can't see him from where I am. The scene changes and I see Kurt teleport himself and Scott inside the warehouse as Jean catches them telekinetically while complaining about the weight before they disrupt the Motion sensors below. Cyclops fires optic beams to try and free the hostage, who is supposedly Storm, he eventually hits the chain, breaking it, but something must've broken Jean's concentration since they fall suddenly and hit the red LASER beams below, activating alarms. They attempt to grab the captive and run but the 'captive' reveals herself to be Rogue who proceeds to grab Scott, absorbing his powers. She uses her stolen blast beam to hit Kurt throwing him backwards Scott shouts something and the scene freezes before dissolving into the Danger room. I turn from the viewing window and follow the Professor down to the entrance; we are joined by Kitty, Evan and Storm and Logan, still dressed in their guard outfits.

"Scott! You are never to stop a simulation unless you are hurt!" the Professor rebukes.

"Trust me, that hurt" Kurt complains, picking himself off the floor.

"Why's Rogue in this mock up? She was not part of the briefing!" Scott accuses

"Simply the element of surprise" the Professor explains, "it's part of life so expect it on every exercise, well, we're finished, better get to school"

I turn and follow as he wheels himself out of the danger room.

"Fliss, you are excused from school until we can fully understand the extent of your evolution" The Professor explains, I look down to the floor, being once again reminded of my new appearance. It can only be described as a 'Human glow-lamp' at least that's what Evan said when he saw me after I was released from the infirmary yesterday afternoon, only to be scolded by his aunt for being so tactless, but he was right, it did fit. "I have an old friend coming later today who may be able to help but until then I think it would be best if you stayed here"

I nod in understanding then turn and walk off, my now only waist-length pink hair swishes strangely behind me. Storm helped me cut it so it wasn't so long, before it went down below my feet and trailed behind me like the train on a wedding dress, I would've had it cut back up to how it was but I decided not to, I've always wanted to grow my hair long I've just never had the patience. I guess that's one blessing in all this, I think sadly as the skirt of my hot pink sun-dress brushes against the strange waxiness that is now my skin. I still can't believe they put Rogue in the simulation though, we're supposed to be trying to convince her to join us, not label her as our enemy. After all, she isn't evil, she saved Jean, and she helped the others get me, Kurt and Forge out of Middle-verse, even if she did start it in the first place, whether by accident or not was still to be determined.

I walked the rest of the way back to my bedroom, there really was nothing to do except wait for the Professor's 'old friend' since I was banned from training of any sort, and that included flying lessons, which was annoying because I would've had one this afternoon. I sighed, I don't really like missing out on flying, I love it! There's just something about being able to fly that is just amazing, it's like being able to do what everyone else dreams about. I mean practically all normal children wonder what it would be like to fly don't they? I sighed again and began pacing up and down in my room.

Normal. And we're back to that word again. What does it even mean? What even is normal? Is it what everyone does? If all the people in the entire world suddenly decided to paint themselves green would that be considered normal? Is there even such a thing as normal? Normal is waking up and going to school. Normal is having parents and shouting at them when they tell you to do your homework. Normal is knowing that if you step outside your door people won't run away screaming.

Normal is not living the other side of the world from your family without them even knowing why. Normal is not being able to fly and shoot LASERs at stuff. It isn't looking in the mirror and knowing that anyone outside of these walls would label you as a monster and a freak. Normal is everything I'm not. There's no such thing, it's all a lie made up by someone to deceive people that they can lead 'normal' lives and be 'normal', when really it's impossible. Normal is a dream, an imaginary place no one ever gets to. Normal is a sheet of glass, an illusion, waiting to be shattered.

Lost in my own despair I keep walking automatically, almost subconsciously. In fact it isn't until I come across a lampshade that I realise something is wrong. I stare at the offending object, what is a lampshade doing on the floor? And come to think of it, why is the floor suddenly smooth and white painted? I jump and look around the room wildly. The first thing that comes to mind is that book by Roald Dahl where two of the characters go out and come back to find that the animals have snuck in and stuck all their furniture and carpet and stuff on the ceiling to make the room look upside down, though I don't think they put the doors upside down too.

The second is that this must be what Spiderman feels like, I mean in all the pictures in the papers and things he's always hanging upside down or off a wall or something. Though I'm pretty sure he would fall off if he let go, because gravity would still pull him down, but I don't feel like I'm upside down, it's just like walking on the ground only everything is upside down.

I try a small jump, and sure enough I come back down… up to the ceiling, just like on the ground. Plus it wasn't as if my skirt was falling down over my face or anything, it just hung down like normal, the same with my hair.

**(Have you any idea how much writing this confused my perception, so if you are confused by now, spare a thought for me, I still have to work out how to get her down… or is it up? In case you haven't realised, the flight part of her powers is gravity based, she creates a gravity field around herself which neutralises the earth's one's effect on her and also change its direction. Theoretically she could have done this before her evolution but I decided to leave it till now)**

I tiptoe across the ceiling towards the nearest wall that had a window and sure enough the world outside is also upside down. I reach out and touch the wall in front of me, almost checking if it's real or not, it is. But when I do touch it something strange happens again, I fall forwards and find myself sprawled across the wall like I'm on the floor. I shake my head and pick myself up, the room is now sideways which looks even stranger, but it does give me an idea.

I walk across- down to the floor, which from my perspective looks like a carpeted wall. I step forwards onto it and gravity does its switchy thing again making me once again standing on the ground. I barely have time to comprehend what happened when I hear the Professor's psychic voice requiring my presence in the infirmary since his 'old friend' has arrived.

I walk out of my room as if nothing happened and make my way to the infirmary, before I enter I hear two voices speaking, one is the Professor and the other I don't recognise.

"I must warn you, her transformation is very recent and rather of a sore subject" the Professor explains to the stranger. Recent? Is that technical speak for yesterday? I think sarcastically.

"Well, as they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder" a deep kind voice replies, I highly doubt you can describe being a Human Glow-lamp as beautiful, I look sadly at the closed door in front of me.

"Of course" the Professor agrees, "thank you for arriving at such short notice, it has been most helpful"

"Anything for an old friend" the voice laughs, "And besides, I was in town anyway, I'm applying for the post of science teacher at the local high school, I believe that's where your students go isn't it?"

"Yes, I was aware of that vacancy, it would be nice for the students to have someone they can trust within the school environment" the Professor acknowledges, "Fliss you may come in now"

I cringe as I realise he must have known I was eavesdropping but open the door and step inside. The man sitting opposite the Professor is quite tall and well built, he has black hair, glasses and a kind expression, he smiles at me as I enter.

"Fliss, this is Dr McCoy, Hank this is Fliss Cadbury, the student I told you about" the Professor introduces; I nod my hello at the Doctor and take a seat on the edge of the medical bed. Then the Professor suddenly freezes, he nods several times, obviously having a psychic conversation and then turns back to us, "It seems I will have to leave you two to it, good luck"

And he wheels himself out. After a short awkward silence the Doctor turns to me.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order" he suggests, I nod in agreement then get abruptly of the bed. First I produce a Photon burst on my hand and allow him to look at it before reabsorbing it, then I allow myself to float upwards before hovering in front of him. As I float back down I decide that now is as good a time as any so I walk up to the nearest blank space of wall and, glancing back at the man, walk straight up it and onto the ceiling. The man's shock is obvious as I wave across at him from my upside down position; I push off the ceiling and float back to the floor again.

"That was… unexpected" he remarks, I smile slightly, still embarrassed at my own appearance, "If you would allow it, I should like to run some tests"

I was slightly dubious of being tested on in case someone came to take me away to a lab or something, but Dr McCoy didn't seem like that sort of person. Besides, if he's one of the Professor's friends he might even be one of us. I nod nervously and he proceeds to set up some complicated looking equipment. He connects me to some of the machines that must be sensors or something and then gets me to perform various tasks with my powers. Quite often he talks to himself using scientific-speak I can't really understand.

He says that my Photon bursts are exactly that, high concentrated blasts of light and that I fly by manipulating my own personal gravity field. He thinks I should be able to expand the field to surround other objects if I'm touching them, which I'm guessing is what happened to my bed the other week. He tests that theory by producing a small cylinder of polystyrene and placing it on the desk in front of me, he then asks me to crush it without doing any more than laying my finger on it. I reach out and place my finger gently on the side of the cylinder. Not really sure what I should do I just think about gravity pulling it down, my eyes widen as I see the polystyrene crush down as if by an invisible force.

Dr McCoy says it's a form of Tactile Telekinesis, whatever that means, isn't telekinesis what Jean has? Why do I have to be the one with all the complicated powers? Everyone else just seems to have one, two max, and yet mine is all split up and crazy. Then we move on to my strange visions, first is X-ray which is what all the skeletons were, Dr McCoy constructs a fabric screen that I can't see through using visible light then informs me that he is holding a metal object behind it and asks me to identify it. I feel the strange sensation behind my eyes as I slip into X-ray; I see his skeletal hand holding the small metal object, a key. I shake my head and my vision slips back to colour; I draw the key's shape on the piece of paper he gave me and show it to him.

He theorises that my eyes can somehow adjust to different wavelengths in a way that others can't and my eyes don't automatically filter out certain wavelengths the way everyone else's do, this also makes me immune to the effects of UV but not those of IR he doesn't know why though. I guess it's good I can't get sunburnt because I highly doubt that sun-cream would work properly on my strange shiny skin.

Next we move on to Thermal, or Infra-red, vision which is what I first used when I was attacked by Midnight and the Cat-clones (As I've taken to calling them). This time the screen is metal so I can't use my X-ray, he has a small flame torch which he holds to a certain point on the metal and I have to say where. A sensation in the back of my eyes slightly different from the one for X-ray tells me I've slipped into Thermal; I see Dr McCoy's rough outline and a bright white point on the metal. I point at the white blob as I change back to normal vision.

The Scientist is interested in my different visions; he says I should have a range in between as well. He proves this by setting up a machine that generates different wavelengths of EM Radiation, he turns it to face me and tells me he will start at the lowest and work up and I have to say when I start and stop seeing it by nodding. He turns the machine on and then asks me if I see anything, I shake my head so he twists the dial for a while nothing happens then my vision slips into thermal and I can see the small point of light, I keep on seeing it as it slips into normal vision and changes colour and then returns to white as my vision slips into what must be UV and then into X-ray before it disappears altogether.

The Doctor takes several notes then informs me that my range of vision is from 0.1 nm – 100 µm, whatever that means. He is just about to explain when I receive a telepathic summon from the Professor informing me that my presence is required in the office. Dr McCoy has apparently also received a message since he quite happily lets me go.

* * *

"It's the same as lying to us!" Jean challenges, "We had a right to know who our Principle really was!"

Everyone choruses their agreement, I am still rather shocked from the news, Ms Darkholme is Mystique? It was all rather confusing, but I was a bit angry too, if the Professor had continued to not tell us then we could've walked straight into a trap without even knowing!

"Yeah Man, what did you think we were going to do?" Kurt asks, "Go after her?"

"Man, we know better" Evan agrees, "She wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we"

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it!" Kitty exclaims,

"Rogue?" the Professor asks the newest recruit's opinion.

"It's not mah place" She says downheartedly.

"Sure it is!" Kitty assures her, "You're part of the family now"

"Yeah girl, tell us what you think" Evan insists

"Well… ah think… no… ah've learned that honesty is very important between people you care about" Rogue explains, "at least it is to me"

"You're right" the Professor agrees, "All of you, I must apologise for keeping this secret from you, but will you please understand there are many challenges in your future, secrets, elements of surprise, some you are ready to deal with and some you're not, in the future I will try to do better in knowing which is which"

"Thanks Professor, We're all in this together, it's nice to know we're all got something to learn" Scott concludes, "That's what makes us X-Men"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I've been rather busy, I hope this is ok, I'm doing episode 8 next so no Fliss-chapters for a while. I hope I explained her powers ok, if it's too scientific tell me and I'll try to explain better.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	13. Matters of Family

**And here we have Chapter thirteen aka Episode 8, this is officially going to be the longest story I have ever done, the longest so far is only 14 chapters and I'm already on 13 with this one and I still have a whole load more episodes till the end of the season. In case you haven't realised I will be making this into a series and having a season as each story, I hope that is ok. Now welcome to the strange and magical world that is my mind… XD**

**I don't own the X-men except for Fliss, nor do I own the song I use at the end.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I'm not very good at remembering when Fliss has her inducer on and when she doesn't, so from now on just remember that unless I say so, she has it on when outside the mansion and off inside and on missions (Same as Kurt)**

* * *

I gaze sadly into the bathroom mirror; my shiny pink appearance still looks strange and alien. Like it's not really me, just a costume, only I know it is. Today is my first day back at school since my transformation since the Professor has decreed that my powers are sufficiently stable and completed my inducer, not that it makes any sense since today is a Friday, but never mind. I am wearing my purple ruffled skirt and dark blue t-shirt with butterflies, but since I don't have my inducer yet it still looks really strange. The other thing is that Kitty found out that the Junior High part of school is doing a sort of talent show next week and has practically press-ganged me into singing for it, right down to choosing a song for me, which I'm not very sure of yet.

Turning back towards the mirror, I sweep up the strange optical fibres I now have for hair and tie it into one large plait down my back. It's easier that way since if it was down all it would have to do would be flick out and touch someone and I'd be done for, plus the Professor said it is better for the inducer if my hair stays in one place since it's harder for it to mask something that is constantly moving. I am just securing a band at the bottom of the plait when I hear the Professor's telepathic voice.

'_Fliss, your inducer is ready, please come down to have it properly calibrated'_

I take one last glance at my reflection before opening the door and relinquishing the bathroom to Kitty. Then I make my way downstairs to where the Professor is waiting, he is holding a simple black Alice-band like I normally wear. He presents me the hairband which I slip over my hair, it was decided that my inducer would be an Alice-band since I don't normally wear a watch or anything. A necklace was suggested but we decided it would be easier with a bigger object. I lean down as the Professor fiddles with the small panel of buttons hidden behind my right ear, making sure the hologram is properly aligned with my body.

When it is all finished he hands me a small hand mirror so I can see his handiwork. The girl in the mirror is… well me, at least how I used to look, right down to the scar on my chin from when I was seven and climbed on top of a dustbin to see over the fence and fell down, grazing my face. The hair is back to its original length and also tied in a plait at the back, the skin is normal skin colour and looks like proper skin. The most different thing though is that my eyes look blue. I frown slightly, I distinctly remember the Professor saying when I first got here that he couldn't use an inducer for my eyes because of the light they emitted, yet now my entire body emits light but it does work, how does that make any sense?

"I was able to calibrate it to cancel out your 'glow' but it is still a little unstable so I would suggest continuing to wear your glasses until a better solution can be found" The Professor says, apparently having sensed my confusion, I smile and slip my pink tinted glasses out from their pocket. I head to breakfast and no-one seems surprised at my now normal appearance, but then I guess their kind of used to it with Kurt.

* * *

I plug in my I-pod and listen to my music as I walk out of school, it wasn't as bad as I'd thought, mostly because the majority of people ignored me like they always did. That and Midnight was without the Cat-clones and therefore didn't confront me, something about family being in town she said, though how that excuses them from school I'm not sure. I decide to walk home to the Institute today since the weather is nice, wait no-one says that in America… moving countries is confusing. At least I don't have to learn another language though.

* * *

The evening is quite normal too, though Rogue and Kitty were at each other's throats, something about an audition for a play or something, other than that and the fact that Evan is walking round videoing everyone, everything passes smoothly. After Tea I go up to my room and sketch a bit before going to bed.

* * *

In the morning I go down to breakfast, which is rather awkward since not only are Kitty and Rogue still fighting, but Evan has decided that it is a great idea to video everyone eating. When I get back I go to my room and begin trying to practice my song, I stare forlornly at the sheet music.

"Ooh, nice expression!" a voice comments, I jump up to see Evan holding a video camera. I glare at him annoyedly. "Just sayin'"

He backs away and I turn back to my music. Everything in the Mansion is really quiet, Kitty and Rogue must've decided who should use the CD first since they were no longer arguing and Evan must have found someone else to annoy with his camera. From the faint sounds that come from the open window I deduced that someone, probably Cyclops and Wolverine is doing a training session, as for Jean and Kurt, I have no idea where they are.

All of a sudden the silence is broken by a loud beeping. The perimeter alarm! As quick as I can I drop the music on my bed and grab my uniform from its hook on the inside of my wardrobe. I change then fly straight out the open window and round to the front of the mansion. The scene that greets me is not exactly what I expect. I join the others as the burst out the front door, seeing Scott and Logan face off against the intruder, with Evan still in normal clothes and looking extremely guilty. The intruder himself is a gigantic feral looking man wearing raged leather armour and a tattered coat. I got the distinct feeling I had seen him, or someone like him, someplace before. He certainly fitted the description of the man that Kurt had described that they had fought while Jean and I had been recruiting Kitty. If he is this 'Sabretooth' I'm sure the fact that he just got past practically all the security is a bad thing, to state the obvious.

"He's mine!" Wolverine growls as Sabretooth unleashes a feral roar and both begin to attack each other violently.

"No!" Storm shouts, "This is not the place for your private war!"

She summons a streak of lightening that hits Sabretooth in the chest causing him to cry out. The lightening ceases and the Feral man growls and tries to walk forwards against the gale force winds also summoned by Storm. He almost reaches Wolverine before Cyclops unleashes an optic beam that knocks him back again. But once again the man resumes his advance; a nearby bench floats and knocks him over with a gesture of Jean's hand. More lightening hits him along with another optic beam. Sabretooth picks himself up, smoking.

"This isn't over Logan!" he roars before running off, Wolverine snarls and takes off after him.

"Wolverine! No!" Storm protests but is ignored as both figures disappear into the thick undergrowth outside the mansion walls.

"Well zhat was easy" Kurt comments.

"That's because you didn't do anything" Rogue points out.

"Yeah… Vell neizer did you!" Kurt counters as we all turn and walk back inside. I go back to my room to change then decide to see what everyone else is doing. Plus what's stopping the guy from coming back?

"Ah need to practice and you've been hogging the soundtrack all morning!" Rogue's complaining echoes down the corridor.

"Hey, I bought it! Get your own!" Kitty retorts, I walk to the end of the corridor and find them arguing. I walk up to Kitty and take her personal CD player. "Hey that's mine!"

"Yeah, give it back!" Rogue agrees with Kitty for once, "You're not even auditioning!"

I motion for them to follow me so they do, still complaining though. They wait outside the door of my room as I go in and find my Speakers, then I go back outside and plug them into the player so the music plays out loud.

"Ah am still not dancing with her around!" Rogue protests.

"Yeah well, like, neither am I!" Kitty retorts.

"Ladies, Ladies" Evan interrupts, "Maybe we can all help each other out here?"

"What do you want?" both of the other girls chorus.

"You two think you can stop arguing long enough to help me do something important?" He asks

"Lahke what?" Rogue asks in return.

"I'll explain on the way" He replies, "But just to warn you first, we might have to do a bit of improvising"

I look at him suspiciously at that comment.

"Come on Fliss, you can be my tech-man… I mean girl" he offers, so I tag along, still holding the player. Rogue, Kitty and I ride on the motorbike, though it is a bit of a squash, and Evan skateboards behind us. For a second I think I see movement in the bushes, I think we're being watched. I shrug the feeling off as we find a suitable clearing. I sort out the music and sit cross-legged with the CD player on my lap, while Evan sets up his camera.

"Come on Rogue, get with the program!" Evan exclaims as the two are dancing. "Shake that thing!"

"Hey, she's got her moves, I've got mine!" Rogue protests.

"Yeah girl, you gotta go with it, ya know, you're like a walking zombie or something!" Kitty points out.

"Hey listen, Rogue! How about you shed them gloves and give K-girl a tiny tap" Evan suggests.

"What?" Rogue exclaims.

"No way!" Kitty protests.

"Listen to me! Just enough to rip Kitty's moves" Evan exclaims.

"That might work" Rogue reluctantly agrees before turning to Kitty, "Just concentrate on 'em"

"Ok, but you better not, like, lay me out" Kitty also agrees, Rogue takes off one of her gloves and reaches her pale hand out towards Kitty's, both of them flash black and white for a second before they spring apart.

"Whoa!" they both exclaim.

"That was, like, pretty icksome" Rogue continued, sounding very Kitty-like, "Am I talking like her?"

"Ok, let's get on with it!" Evan ignores her question, "Action!"

I turn the player back on and both the other girls begin dancing to it, now both using the same moves.

"Looking good, Looking good!" Evan compliments, "Wouldn't you say Fliss?"

I nod in agreement but frown when once again I am sure I see movement in the bushes behind him. All of a sudden several feral roars sounded causing me to jump up, dropping the CD player. We all back away as Sabretooth and two other figures burst out of the bushes and charge towards us. Evan trips over the fallen player sending him sprawling. Sabretooth promptly stamps on it, silencing it forever.

"You're mine!" The feral man roars, lifting Evan above his head, the rest of us assume fighting poses.

"We've been expecting you" Evan informs him before producing his bone-like spikes all over his body, "You gotta be sharp if you're gunna mess with the Spyke!"

With yet another roar Sabretooth throws Evan straight at Rogue, knocking them both down.

"Then I'll have you!" He shouts, launching himself at Kitty, only to find he passes straight through her.

"Like, I am so sure" Kitty comments at the fallen man. My eyes widen as I remember the two other figures, who are squatting symmetrically behind where Sabretooth was standing, they don't show any signs of attacking so I turn back to the fight, only to find that Kitty has been thrown against a tree and Evan still unconscious, but Rogue getting up.

"Back off ugly!" She shouts only to be charged at and picked up by the wrists. But just as the Feral man is about to hurt her, a shout comes from the trees.

"Picking on kids Creed?" Wolverine asks, charging at his enemy, "Big mistake"

And he pounces on Sabretooth, who had dropped Rogue.

"Yeah? Why?" the slightly more Feral of the two men asks.

"Because it really ticks me off!" Wolverine replies.

"Well, you have your Kids, I have mine, Girls!" Sabretooth commands before pouncing on Wolverine and locking them both in combat. The two squatting figures immediately spring into action. I recognise them immediately as the Cat Clones, aka Amber and Sienna Lynx, each with an identical snarl on their lips. They stalk towards us, their claw-like nails out and their teeth bared. Evan, now conscious, generates a Spike/spear in each hand and hurls them at the advancing Girls, but both are dodged. I unleash several Photon blasts with the same effect.

They both charge forward and lunge for Kitty, who is standing slightly in front of us. Unfortunately though they make the mistake of attacking from opposite directions, as Kitty phases through them and they end up a tangle of cat-like limbs, they hiss and spit violently. Then all of a sudden there is a roar of pain and the three of us turn to see Sabretooth being drained by the gloveless Rogue. The Feral man collapses to the ground as Rogue becomes hairy and Feral-looking.

"Aw an' I just shaved my legs last night!" She complains, seeing their Father's defeat the now detangled Cat-girls flee back into the trees.

"Nice" Wolverine comments as he sees his fallen foe, "The finishing touch, you planned this, didn't you Porcupine"

Evan looks extremely guilty.

"Um, a little bit… yeah" He says nervously.

"Well don't do it again, you could've all been killed!" Logan exclaims, "And don't give me them puppy-dog eyes Half-pint, you're grounded, and so are the rest of ya"

"Um… for how long?" Evan asks awkwardly as Logan picks up Sabretooth's unconscious form.

"I don't know" he replies, "At least until She-wolf here gets a hair-cut, now let's go"

Rogue glares angrily at Evan.

"What'll you do with Sabretooth now?" Kitty asks, catching up with Wolverine.

"Yeah" Evan agrees, "Scott said you two have been duking it out for years"

"He and I got unfinished business" Logan replies.

"So, what's gonna happen to 'im?" Rogue asks in a strange cat-like voice.

"He'll get a little cooling off period" he tells us.

"Like, what about the other two?" Kitty asks, referring to the Cat-clones.

"I don't think they'll be botherin' us" Logan concludes.

* * *

A week passes without incident and it's time for the Talent show, which surprisingly is right before Rogue and Kitty's Play, which they both got into. I stand nervously, twitching and glancing at the curtain nervously. I don't think I can do this. Before I have a chance to think further my name is called and I step onto the stage. I look out at the audience, there's so many people! I can't do it! Then I see the Professor, Storm and all of the others, all waiting to watch me. I have to do this. I walk to the centre of the stage and take the microphone from the Music teacher. I look out at the crowd, focusing on the X-men at the back, and start singing.

* * *

Half way through I stop and freeze, I can't do it anymore! My eyes sting and prick from tears and I turn and flee from the stage. Tears stream down my face, though whether they are even visible on my holographic one I don't know, or even care. All I know is I can't say it, ever! I run past all the people waiting in the wings for their turn, none of them move to stop me. On instinct I run straight into the toilets and lock the door. And that's when it gets me fully, pain and sadness fills my body as tears flood from my eyes. I don't want to cry, I just can't stop myself! My shoulders shake as I cry into the velvet like material of my skirt. Tears run easily down my now smooth and waxy skin without leaving a stain, not that anyone would notice due to the holographic projection that hides it.

"Fliss? Are you in here? Are you ok?" it's Jean, I want to tell her that I am in here, and that I'm alright, but as soon as I open my mouth it explodes with more sobbing. She must've heard it though because I hear her footsteps getting closer until they stop in front of the cubicle I'm in. "Fliss, you have to come out, it's ok, no-one's mad at you for choking"

I sniff and try to stop my tears, I lift up my head and look at the white graffiti covered door.

"Please come out, you're missing the show" she pleads, my tears are still flowing but less strongly now. I get up off the floor and slide the bolt across allowing the door to swing open. Jean is standing there looking concerned, she puts her hand on my shoulder comfortingly as I step out of the cubicle, still sniffing. "It'll be ok"

I look up at her and I suddenly feel calmer, I look at her curiously and she smirks slightly.

"Don't tell the Professor" she whispers, making me smile weakly.

And so she takes me back to the others and finds a spare seat for me with them where I watch the rest of the show, which includes an act involving several saucepans.

"I can't wait to see them!" Jean exclaims as we take our seats for Kitty and Rogue's play. As the music starts I suddenly realise that I am not sad anymore.

* * *

**So, the Cat-Clones are Sabretooth's Daughters, tell me honestly, who saw that one coming? Yeah, so did I, but then I made them so I would. As for the song, I know it probably isn't the sort Kitty would choose but I wanted Fliss to sing it, to show that she isn't over her Mother's death in case you forgot, plus I did the exact same thing when I tried to sing this to my Mum after she was diagnosed terminal, minus the running part so I just skipped straight to the crying really, but you didn't need to know that… **

**Sorry for the delay, I was stuck without internet for two whole weeks, I honestly have no idea how I survived, but it involved a lot of singing and my friends to distract me.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I want your opinions, I have two more OC's I'm planning on introducing, I hope it is ok, it won't be till the next season but still. Their names are Angel (Angie) Raphael and Coleen Cameron, Angie will come near the beginning of season two and Coleen Season 3, which should be all my OC's so I hope it's not too confusing. I won't tell you their powers of Codenames; I'll leave that as a surprise XD**


	14. Surviving Survival Camp

**Hi, I'm not sure how often I'll update after this since I will be starting my new college soon, but I'll try to still continue, I have a thing about not leaving things half finished, and I have loads of plans for this series, including the two OC's I mentioned last chapter.**

**I still only own Fliss.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"You will not be making wallets, necktie racks or paperweights! You will not be engaging potato sack races, water balloon tosses or pony rides! You will be taking 20 mile hikes, repelling treacherous cliffs and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster! DO YOU READ ME?" the extremely militaristic man commands.

"Yes Sargent Hawk Sir!" everyone choruses.

"I SAID DO YOU READ ME!" he repeats.

"YES SARGENT HAWK SIR!" Everyone else repeats.

"DO _YOU_ READ ME?" He shouts, stopping right in front of me, I shrank back in fear.

"Y-yes S-Sargent H-hawk S-sir" I stutter nervously, why did he have to shout?

"I CAN'T HERE YOU!"

"Y-yes Sargent Hawk Sir" I repeated slightly louder, playing nervously with the hem of my pink jean shorts, fortunately he sighed and moved on.

"Welcome to Iron-back Survival Camp, a name you won't soon forget" the Sargent announces loudly, "Now here we have a young man, Scott Sumner…"

"Summers" Scott corrects.

"…whose Scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader" the Military man continues as if nothing had happened, "You will be following his lead! You've got ten minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field! DISMISSED!"

"Oh I'm gunna be like dead in, like, two days!" Kitty exclaims as everyone else went to get their stuff.

"What about me? I'm a city kid!" Evan interjects.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asks forlornly.

"I'm going AWOL" Rogue announces, "Anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Private, come on, we're not washing out in front of the whole school" Scott stops her, in my opinion he is taking this whole leader thing much two seriously, "Besides, Professor X endorses this place"

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice, survival training here or with Wolverine" Jean points out.

"Some choice" Rogue complains, they're right though, there is no way I'm surviving either, they took away my I-pod! Something about if I was stranded on a dessert island I wouldn't have time for music. Kurt's right, what did we do to deserve this?

"Come on! We can do this!" Scott assures us, we all pick up our things, I drag my pink suitcase along the bare rocky ground towards the 'Barracks' as the Sargent had called them. I am officially going to die! I look over and see the entire Brotherhood, including Midnight and the Cat-clones, standing in a group watching us. Yep, I am definitely going to die…

* * *

My lungs are burning and my arms feel like they are being ripped out of their sockets, my hands are so slippy they barely cling to the rope! My pale purple sleeveless top is covered in sweat. I look down; I'm only two metres off the ground! I'm barely surviving after two hours, how on earth am I going to survive a whole week? If only I could just fly to the top, but that would be way too obvious. And cheating. Suddenly there is a loud creaking sound, is it just me or am I moving down? I look across to see Blob trying to climb the rope, no wonder… all of a sudden the rope snaps and everyone springs back up and resumes climbing.

Tears spring to my eyes as I reach hand to pull me up further, my arms ache and the shiny texture of my skin makes it impossible to hold on easily. Maybe just a little help, I think, no I can't, we agreed not to. Scott and Lance seem to be locked in some sort of competition, and I can't help thinking no good will come of it.

* * *

The zip-line is a lot easier, the only hard part is holding on with my slippy hands. When I get down the two boats are gone, one with Lance in and the other empty with Scott swimming in the water next to it.

"Hey! That cheating chump!" Evan accuses, spikes erupting from his arm.

"No! We agreed not to use our powers out here, remember?" Jean stops him, "You know, just man against nature!"

"That guy needs his boat popped!" Evan insists, I sort of agree, it was mean of Lance to knock Scott in the water like that.

"Yeah, well, Scott's cool, he'll handle it like a group leader should" Jean concludes, just as she says that a red beam shoots across the water and hits Lance's boat. "Or not…"

We all cheer anyway as Scott arrives at the finish, that is until the Brotherhood arrives.

"That loser Scott should've lost, and you know it!" Blob accuses.

"Yeah!" Pietro agrees, "Just because he slipped and took a bath the guy went ballistic!"

"Face it, he cheated" Midnight says haughtily.

"Slipped? More like Avalanched!" Kurt retorts, why does everyone have to fight? I shrink back.

"He stole that first place ribbon!" Todd accuses.

"He did not!" Kitty objects, I shrink back further.

"You want that ribbon so bad? I'll pin it to your forehead!" Rogue retorts, and with that everyone breaks out in arguments with hissing and spitting from the Cats. I bite my lip nervously; I don't like it when people fight. Tears spring up in my eyes. Then all of a sudden the noise is interrupted by a piercing whistle.

* * *

My arms are burning, I feel as if I could collapse any second.

"58, 59, 60" everyone choruses, I collapse gratefully to the ground, I don't even know why I had to do this, I wasn't even fighting!

"Now on your feet!" Sargent Hawk orders, reluctantly we all comply. "Here at Iron-Back we got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys; we fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness! You grunts wanna prove how tough you are? Fine! First team to snatch a flag I planted up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me wins!"

He points towards a gigantic mountain. No way did I disserve this! And talk about annoying naming, it's almost as bad as 'Danger Room'!

"Cakewalk!" Pietro exclaims "Our team can take a Sauna, I'll get it myself"

"Not if I beat you there!" Kurt challenges, not this again!

"The whole team or no one!" Sargent Hawk clarifies, "As proof I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone choruses.

"You leave in five from opposite trails, be ready" the military man tells us. I get the distinct feeling we've just signed our own death warrants.

"Better say your farewells, Sumner, 'cause you guys aren't coming back!" Lance warns sinisterly.

"Oh you got something in mind, rock tumbler? 'Cause I…" Scott retorts,

"Scott! What do you think you're doing?" Jean interrupts; I turn and leave the fighting to see if I can find some water before I collapse.

* * *

"Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost to the base!" Scott announces, running ahead. The Sargent was right, this is Humiliating, I'm officially going to die half way up Mount Humiliation! If not before then! At least I'm only second from the back; Evan is behind me complaining about the lack of concrete. But I am suffering serious music withdrawal symptoms.

"What's with Mr Decathlon?" Rogue asks, "He's as bad as Sargent Hawk!"

"All he cares about is winning this thing!" Kitty points out, "Hey Kurt can't you, like make yourself useful and teleport us to the top?"

"Zis trip is of the power-free variety I'm told" Kurt explains, which is so annoying, otherwise I'd just fly to the top, plus I'm almost learning to be able to carry someone!

"Come on, just follow Scott's lead on this, we'll win you'll see!" Jean assures us as the three of them speed up, there's no way I'm catching up now!

* * *

When I finally do catch up Evan has overtaken me and everyone is stopped in front of a large cliff. Ok, aah!

"That flag is ours!" Scott exclaims, starting to climb up a rope that is mysteriously attached to the top of the cliff. We all look at him incredulously. Jean walks up to him before glaring and climbing without the rope. So much for a rest.

* * *

"There it is! Victory!" Scott exclaims after what seems like endless climbing, the previously smooth and wax-like skin on my hands is scratched and rough, it hurts, but at least it helps with grip. All of this is however hidden by my Hollo-band **(This is what I've decided to call Fliss's inducer, since Kurt's is sometimes called a Hollo-watch but hers is in the form of a hair-band, hence Hollo-band)**

Then all of a sudden the ground shakes, I scream as one of my hands slips loose, closely followed by the other. However I quickly stop my fall and float to where the others are standing. Only to hear Evan's cry. Luckily Jean reacts quickly, telekinetically freezing his fall and levitating him back to the ledge. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Whoa! I don't recommend that" Evan exclaims once standing on the ground again. I don't think anyone who'd just fallen off a cliff and nearly to their deaths would recommend it, but then not many people actually do that because generally they don't have friends with superpowers to save them, but still…

"Nice move" Scott congratulates Jean as both Kitty and Kurt congratulate Evan on his survival. "That tremor had to be Lance so they've gotta be close, Jean, levitate us to the top, Fliss, you fly behind!"

What happened to no powers?

"No way, forget it" Jean objects.

"What? You just used you're powers, what's the difference?" Scott retorts. No, they're fighting again! Why do people have to fight?

"That was life and death, this contest isn't!" Jean points out, "Seems like X-men ought to know the difference!"

"Over here!" Rogue exclaims, looking down what seems to be a vertical mine-shaft, "It's them!"

Them as in the Brotherhood? Well I think it's safe to say only they would get themselves stuck underground while trying to climb a mountain…

"… no… WE'RE CAVED IN!" Toad's voice echoes up the tunnel, "Oh come on, don't leave us down here, man! Not for some stupid flag!"

"Shut up, we don't need any help" Midnight's voice insists.

"Why? You wanna stay stuck down here?" Toad retorts.

"We won't leave you!" Scott concludes, and so proceeds Mission Rescue-the-Brotherhood-from-their-own-stupidity. Actually that's a rubbish mission title, do missions even need titles? Soon though it's all organised and all of the Brotherhood is out except for Lance, when all of a sudden Pietro wizzes off, obviously in search of the flag. Kurt immediately ports to get there before him and in the distance I can see their fight over the stick and white fabric. It's just then that with a roar of engines the Blackbird emerges from behind the peak.

"X-men! Professor X is in danger, and so is Mystique!" Storm's voice is broadcast from the plane.

"Up to it?" Scott asks Lance.

"Let's go!" Lance concedes. And so all of us, including the Brotherhood, though reluctantly for some, board the Jet, but not before we take a big photo of all of us standing with the flag. As the Blackbird takes off we skim near the ground, depositing the flag and the photo in front of a confused Sargent Hawk. I smile, picturing his face.

* * *

After a brief stop at the Brotherhood house to pick up their uniforms we arrive at the mansion. Midnight, now having taken the name Dark, wears a halter-neck body suit which is black with a large crescent moon and a single star printed in silver. Amber and Sienna, or the Lynx sisters, wear cropped orange camisole tops and matching short shorts and are both in their cat-form.

"Take a break Wolverine!" Cyclops shouts as we burst through the Danger room doors.

"We'll take it from here!" Lance finishes.

"Well now, this is a surprise" Mystique comments. But the huge red giant continues his advance on the Professor. Fortunately though, before he reaches him he is lifted into the air telekinetically by Jean who unfortunately can't hold him long.

"Cain's helmet! Remove it!" a currently injured Wolverine tells us. All of a sudden Blob smashes into 'Cain' with a sickening squelch.

"Unstoppable, meet the unmovable!" he challenges, providing a distraction for Kurt to port in and undo the first buckle before he is yanked off and thrown against a wall. The now angrier Juggernaut charges back at Blob, smashing him against a wall before Scott steps in and tries to blast his helmet with an Optic beam. Unfortunately only earning a piece of machinery in his direction.

I was still frozen at the door, what could I do? I had never been in a proper fight before, barring Danger room sessions and the thing with Dark and the Lynx sisters, but that lasted all of two seconds, and this guy was destroying everything! A tremor, courtesy of Avalanche, catches the giant off balance and he crashes to his knees. Where Quicksilver takes advantage and undoes another buckle before he himself is thrown off. Now being battered by gale force winds, Juggernaut falls once again, allowing Kitty and Rogue to sneak in through a wall and unlatch another. Only one left I think, using a similar tactic to the one they used on me, Dark covers him with her 'Dark matter' while the Sisters stalk him, trying to take advantage of his confusion. I have to do something! I decide, I just have to! I fly up into the air towards the Juggernaut, whose wild lashing has caused the darkness to dissipate and knocked out both Lynx sisters.

"DON'T! HURT! MY! FRIENDS!" I shout, punctuating each word with a Photon blast, the last of which hits the remaining buckle, blasting it open. The remaining conscious X-men and Brotherhood are shocked by my speech but Toad's tongue shoots out, looping through the eye holes of the mask and yanking it off.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" the fallen giant shouts as he is hit repeatedly by psychic blasts, courtesy of the Professor, before he finally collapses in front of the wheelchair. Everyone cheers our victory and rushes over to the unconscious Juggernaut.

"Now that's something you won't see every day" Mystique comments.

"I agree" The Professor agrees, "And that's a shame"

"Come on, let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party" Mystique orders and leaves with the Brotherhood following, Lance is the last to leave.

"Hey Summers, as a group leader, you're only half bad" He compliments.

"Well then next time you can call the shots" Scott offers

"Trust me, there won't be a next time" Lance concludes as he turns and leaves. I sigh, it was nice everyone not fighting for a bit, but then you can't have everything.

* * *

**So, that's it for now, by the way, I am skipping Episode 10 since it is mostly about Kurt so I can't really fit Fliss in, plus the quicker I finish season 1 the quicker I introduce my other OC's then there can be more solo adventures.**

**In case you didn't realise, Fliss has a sort of phobia of verbal confrontation, and by extention other people arguing, as such she always tries to resolve the arguments where she can, as shown in the last chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
